Harry Potter's Concubine Court
by Hugo Hamilton
Summary: Set in sixth year. Harry finds the Half-Blood Prince's recipe for a powerful love potion. He resolves to do the noble thing: seduce every girl in the school. Lemons. Harem. Harry/Multi.
1. Discovery

Author's Note: This story is written just for fun, and for that reason the focus will be on lemons. A plot seemed to form in my head the more I wrote, so we'll see how that turns out. Harry and some of the other characters will probably go a bit out-of-character because I'm driving this story where I want it to go. I do have a plan for what I want to unfold, but I'm wide open to feedback and critiques. So please, favorite, follow, and comment!

 **Important: There are sexual situations and heavy use of inappropriate language in this story. If you are offended by these things or made uncomfortable by them, please do not read this story! Continue reading only if you are comfortable with content suitable for mature teens and older. You have been warned!**

And now, I present to you, _Harry Potter's Concubine Court!_

* * *

It was a late Saturday evening in the Gryffindor common room when Harry Potter discovered something that would change the course of his school year. Hermione had gone to bed earlier, and Ron had just said farewell for the night. Harry had resolved to finish his homework before Sunday, and he pressed on. He was flipping the pages of his potions textbook mindlessly, hoping half-heartedly to find some information on the uses of powdered unicorn horn in sleeping draughts, for a lovely essay Professor Slughorn had assigned.

He was fairly tired, and in danger of falling asleep and out of his chair, when his eye caught something on the page. It was one of the many notes from his seeming guardian angel, the Half-blood Prince. Harry frowned as his eyes read the message, scribbled quickly in dark ink.

 _Of course, you could use three and two-thirds grams of powdered unicorn horn in a sleeping potion for regenerative, dreamless sleep, but if you had access to unicorn horn you would be much better served selling it or making an aphrodisiac._

Harry reread the last part. An aphrodisiac? Like a love potion? He felt his ears prickle, like his body was reacting to what he had read. A love potion...he did like the sound of that. Much more than the uses of unicorn horn in sleeping draughts, anyway. Figuring he could afford to waste some time, Harry idly found scanned the table of contents, searching for a love potion. He was surprised to find that the book had a potion of attraction listed. He flipped to it and read:

 _Barnabus Constantine, a medieval alchemist and prolific translator of Latin texts, devised the now famous Potion of Attraction. The potion requires rare ingredients and careful preparation, but brewed correctly, can imbue the consumer with minor aphrodisiac qualities. Properly brewed, the potion will make the drinker more charismatic and appear more intelligent. Most famously, the drinker will become slightly more attractive to the opposite sex. However, the mildness of the potion begets it more to a politician at a party than a man with a mind for romance._

 _So, not really that great_ , thought Harry. Under the official description, however, he saw another note from the Prince.

 _Well, no shit it's weak. Barnabus was pretty barmy never to try doubling the amount of unicorn horn. Not to mention if one simply added a dash of asphodel juice at the second brewing stage, and a few grams of murtlap tentacles in the beginning. These tweaks could probably triple the effects, and you could probably get six times the potency if you let it ferment after step six._

Harry's scalp prickled. He felt as though he had just discovered something big. Sixes times the potency of a potion that granted charisma and attractiveness. It didn't matter how mild the potion was; multiply "slightly more attractive" by six and you got "panties-dropping hot." Harry was onboard the second the implications sunk in. He could have any girl in the school. No one would be able to resist him. And sure, people would talk and gossip, but what was wrong with the Boy-Who-Lived being a bit of a womanizer? Hell, it might make him even more desireable.

He read over the instructions closely, his potions essay forgotten. He flipped the parchment over and began copying the directions, carefully modifying where the Half-Blood Prince had scoffed. When he was done, he reread his handiwork to make sure he'd missed nothing. It wouldn't do to turn his dick into a snake or something.

When he was confident he's made no errors, he folded the parchment and slipped it into his robes. He checked his watch: fifteen past one. If he hurried, he could snare the ingredients that very night. He checked the common room to make sure it was empty. Then he pulled the invisibility cloak from his bag with a flourish. _This is true mischief,_ he thought smugly. He shrugged the sloak on and carefully stacked his books on the table. He would need all the space in his bag he could squeeze out of it.

He opened the portrait hole quietly. Surveying the hallway quickly, he swiped his wand to to cast quick silencing charms on his feet to muffle his footsteps. If he ran into a Hogwarts teacher, he would have to rely on the cloak to stay hidden, but there was nothing to gain in advertising his presence. Besides, it was the middle of the night. No one would be in the mood to discipline a wayward student anyway. Even Peeves had to rest sometime.

Cautious nonetheless, Harry stealthily made his way down to the dungeons. Past the gargoyle that hid the Slytherin common rooms, past the door to Slughorn's office...finally, he reached the six year potions class. It was unlocked, and he gently eased it open.

"Lumos," he whispered, the light from his wand dimming as he willed it. By its feeble beam, he made his way past the desks to the store cupboard at the back of the room. He opened his bag and pulled out his list.

"Essence of comfrey, essence of murtlap…" he breathed as he plucked the bottles off the shelf. Some where too big to take, so he poured generous amounts into flasks and stuffed them into his bag. He scratched the items off his list as he went. When he'd grabbed everything he could from the sixth year cupboard, he tidied up and repeated the process in the seventh year room. He had nearly everything from his nighttime episode of larceny, and he felt only barely remorseful. Besides, this could get him laid, like, multiple times. That was a cause any Hogwarts student, at least the guys, could agree on.

For the last and rarest ingredients, such as the unicorn horn powder, he had to make a discreet visit to Slughorn's office. The potions master no doubt locked his door with something a little more advanced than _Alohomora_ , but Harry avoided any confrontation with magical wards by simply slicing the latch in two and opening the door. After relieving Slughorn of a few choice items, he repaired the mechanism and slipped back into the darkness of the corridor.

* * *

"I must say, Mr. Potter, you're essay on the use of unicorn horn in sleeping draughts was quite fascinating. It certainly is an uncommon thought, to boil it before stirring, but I agree you would be better off letting it settle, especially if it's being combined with Aqua Vitæ. Quite a combination, that! Full marks!" Slughorn belched happily, patting Harry jovially on the shoulder.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Was this your idea, Harry, or did it come out of that awful book of yours?"

"Who cares, it got him full marks," Ron grinned. "So did you, Hermione, why do you care?"

The three of them were busy in potions the day after Harry's escapade. His two friends were blissfully unaware of the plan that the Boy-Who-Lived had concocted. And if Harry had his way, that's how it would remain. After all, being a sex master was a trait better shown than told. It would be no secret that he was the big man around castle, not after he'd picked up ten chicks and was getting full marks from charmed teachers. Sure, people would suspect magical intervention, but as long as Harry kept his little trick a secret, there was no reason he couldn't have a whale of a good time.

The bell rang, and the class drifted out into the corridor, chatting innocently about various classes and upcoming projects. They had an hour to kill before lunch, thanks to their perforated schedules, and Hermione suggested going up to the common room to get started on Snape's Defense Against the Dark Arts homework. On their way up from the dungeons, Harry excused himself to go to the bathroom.

"I'll be a while, I'll meet you up there," he said, waving them onward as he ducked into the lavatory. Waiting a few minutes to make sure they had gone, he emerged into the hallway and quickly strode to a very different destination than Gryffindor tower.

He carefully opened the door to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Relieved to see the whiny bitch of a ghost wasn't around, he crossed to the sink and, after a moment of concentration, said the words he had first spoken four years ago.

" _Open."_

With a faint rumbling, the sink slid aside, revealing the slide down into the bowels of the castle. Harry grinned; the ride was quite fun once you knew what awaited you at the bottom. He placed his bag on his lap and eased himself into the chute. Within a minute he was spat into the antechamber to the great cavern of the Chamber of Secrets. The rotting Basilisk skin was still there, though he had pushed it off to the side, and of course, the skeleton of the beast itself was splayed out across the back floor.

Close to the entrance, Harry had set up a modest brewing stand the previous night. A cauldron bubbled gently over a bewitched fire, and periodically an enchanted ladle would stir it slowly, raising the bubbling to a froth and provoking shifts in color. Harry had picked up several basic housekeeping spells at the Burrow the previous summer, and he was pleased to see they had applications outside the home.

The Chamber of Secrets felt like a bad place to set up shop, at first thought. It had, after all, been nothing more than a source of evil in the past. But Harry needed a secure place to brew the potion and as far as he knew, he was the only person in the school who could get in. He tried to ignore the corpse of the serpent as he worked, setting up ingredients and adjusting the various spells in place. It was tricky work, brewing a potion when you couldn't actually be there to watch it, but Harry had a diagram of all his steps planned out, and do far everything had worked without a hitch.

His mind wandered as he watched the potion slowly bubble in the cauldron. This whole endeavor had happened because he had stumbled on some notes in the middle of the night. And he still hadn't given solid consideration to what he would do if the whole thing worked. He had been enticed by the idea of amplifying his attractiveness, but he was worried that there might be repercussions past what he could think of.

As soon as the doubts surfaced, however, they submerged. He was the Boy-Who-Lived, he was supposed to get all the girls. He was extremely wealthy, fairly handsome, and anyhow, what was the point of defeating Voldemort four times if he didn't get something out of the life he still had? Outside the peace and tranquility of the castle, there was a war going on; people were _dying._ He had this year, and maybe next, and then he would be thrust into the thick of battle. He wanted to take advantage of this calm before the storm as much as he could.

His ministrations to the potion complete, he stowed away his things and embarked on the careful climb up the ladder into the girls' bathroom. He had found the ladder during a careful survey of the premises, making sure there were no other entrances or monsters left by old man Slytherin. He'd found the ladder, which led to a concealed door in the wall of the bathroom, and was certainly a hell of a lot easier to use than climbing up the slide. He grinned as he crept into the corridor. His plan was almost to fruition. Thanks to the Half-Blood Prince and his own careful planning, the potion would be ready by midnight tonight, over two days before the original recipe would finish. One more night's excursion and it would would all fall into place.

* * *

"I think Harry might have gone straight to lunch," Ron declared, sliding his work into his bag and straightening up. "I'm hungry, anyway."

"Meet you there," Hermione smiled and turned back to her arithmetic. She liked Ron as a friend, even as a brother, but it was clear he valued her company in a much more endearing way than that, and she quite simply didn't reciprocate. She just wasn't into the tall, gangly type. Harry was a bit shorter, but he had gotten muscled and his features had sharpened. He looked more like a man than Ron, who still maintained his boyish looks.

"So, Hermione, you're not going to lunch with your _boyfriend?"_ inquired a lilting voice from behind her. Lavender Brown was unpacking some work, grinning at her teasingly. Hermione rolled her eyes. It was just some innocent fun the Gryffindor girls liked to poke, but it sure got tiring.

"I could ask the same about you and Mister Finnigan," she said, provoking a snort in response.

"Nah. Try fingering yourself to him; it doesn't really click."

"Shut up!" Hermione giggled, glancing around to make sure they were alone in the common room. "And I can finger myself anyway I want."

"Fingering?" said Parvati Patil, stepping off the staircase. She raised her eyebrows and said, "Pardon me, but did I hear Seamus Finnigan, and _fingering_ in the same sentence?" That doesn't seem like a match to me."

"I know," squealed Lavender, her face wrinkling with mirth.

Hermione grinned. As much as she tried to be above them, these immature discussions always entertained her. It was nice to let go of wizarding sophistication and just wallow in some teenage fun.

"How about Dean, though?" she said, dropping the name of the boy all the girls secretly adored. "I haven't looked under his robes recently, but I don't think it's his wand I'm seeing in there."

" _Recently?!"_ Lavender Brown burst out laughing.

"It was a figure of speech!"

"Oh, it better have been, Miss Granger, or you'll have some _explaining_ to do!"

* * *

Harry crept through the castle, alone, for the second night that week. He had had to fight himself the whole day to keep his excitement from showing. Now, he could let the tension out. He raced to the bathroom, the cloak flapping around him. Through the sink, down the slide, into the Chamber before Moaning Myrtle could even open her eyes. His heart pounded as he approached the cauldron. He had deliberately made the original potion of attraction in class, on the pretense of mishearing Professor Slughorn, so he would have a frame of reference. The original potion had been a light lavender color. His was more of a orchid/lilac shade. He hoped that was because of how much more potent it was.

He skimmed his instructions diagram a final time, making sure every step had been followed, then folded it and tucked it away. From his bag, he pulled a potion flask, cast a cleaning spell on it just to be safe (cross-potion contamination is very dangerous) and carefully dipped it into the cauldron.

Harry hadn't thought about quantity at first, but he had realized that the standard amount of potion one consumed, according to the book, was one glass, and he had about two gallons of it in the cauldron. He also didn't know how long the effects would last. His textbook listed the duration of maximum potency at 4 hours, when one would exude the maximal aura of charisma and be the most artificially attractive. The Prince's potion, if Harry was correct, would not only enhance the effects to the level of extremely powerful aphrodisiacs, but would also lengthen the duration to a whopping 24 hours. _The night and the morning after, and maybe the night again,_ Harry grinned to himself.

He considered the purple potion in his hand for a moment, reflecting idly on the many possibilities that awaited him among the crowd of Hogwarts girls. Then he tipped the beaker to his lips and gulped the concoction down. It had the texture of a fruit smoothie, but it was warm, and the taste was more like a butterbeer. He finished the drink and set the beaker down, ready to steady himself on the potion stand if he became dizzy.

The only effect he could feel was a slight tingling in his limbs, and a sensation of warmth, like he'd drunk a mug of hot tea quite fast. After another minute, he felt sure any severe side effects would have materialized. He extinguished the low burn under the cauldron, cast a bubble charm to keep the potion clean, and turned to begin the long climb back into the castle.

As Harry climbed off the ladder, he checked his watch - it was only ten o' clock. School curfew declared that all students had to be in their dormitories by 10 PM, and not leave before 6 AM. It was a Sunday evening, however, and most students would probably go to bed early to be rested for Monday. But Harry was sure there was one workaholic girl whom he could give a nighttime visit...


	2. Little Miss Perfect

Hermione felt drained. She had been laboring for two hours on her astronomy essay, and she still wasn't sure if she'd put Jupiter in the right place. She was worried she'd confused it for Uranus, and in the back of her mind, a small voice was telling her Professor Sinistra had said it was Mars. She groaned, rubbed her eyes, and looked around. The common room had slowly emptied as students drifted off to bed, planning to be well rested for the week ahead.

 _They all finished their work earlier,_ Hermione thought glumly. _Why did I think this would be easy?_

Her thoughts scattered as the portrait hole opened. She raised her eyebrows as she saw Harry climb through, squeezing his somewhat muscled frame through the tight opening...what? Hermione shook her head slightly. Harry was looking a lot taller than she remembered. Well, not taller, but it was like his posture had suddenly straightened and his build had expanded…

"You alright, Hermione?" Harry said, his voice interrupting her thoughts. He grinned. "You look distracted."

"I am a bit. You're wearing a tight shirt," Hermione said absently, considering the abs he must be hiding under his tie and button-down. Then she realized that her thoughts had slipped out of her mouth. "No, no, I mean I still have some night work," she offered lamely.

Harry suppressed a laugh. Hermione had a look on her face like she was just drinking in his body. _The potion must already be working at full blast,_ he thought gleefully. _Let's see how long Little Miss Perfect holds out._

"Maybe I can help you, Hermione," said Harry, letting some huskiness seep into his voice. This was going to be fun. He sat down opposite her and scanned the heading of her essay. "What is this? Astronomy?"

"Yes, I'm...ah…" Hermione tore her gaze from his chiseled face and playful green eyes. She'd never noticed how hot her best friend was. Against her will, she felt the heat of arousal begin to build between her legs.

"I'm trying to find Uranus," she mumbled, her cheeks reddening as her statement filled the room.

"My anus?" Harry chuckled, like this was an old joke the two of them had shared throughout the year. "I could point it out to you, if you want."

"No, that's not what I meant -"

"You wouldn't even need a telescope."

"Harry!" Hermione said shrilly, her eyes closing briefly as she imagined her hands around his muscular, toned ass. Oh god, she wanted him to caress her like that!

Harry couldn't believe how well this was going. But as fun as it was to tease Hermione in her addled state, he was quite impatient after two days of difficult potion brewing to cut to the chase - without the chase.

"Maybe you'd like fuck me, Hermione," he said, his voice dropping to be quiet but commanding. Her eyes met his, and he saw them widen in shock. "You want my cock inside you, you want my cum filling that tight pussy of yours, don't you?"

Hermione moaned under her breath as this imagery filled her mind. She _did_ want it. Oh god, she wanted it bad. How did Harry know? He was just so hot and confident and she loved every second of it!

"Yes, I want you to fuck me, fuck me hard, Harry," she pleaded to the irresistible hunk before her.

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear, Hermione," he said warmly, beaming at her. Hermione felt strangely pleased, like she'd given him a present that he loved tremendously. Had he always been this charming? She tried to think back, but the only Harry she could remember was the one in front of her, relaxed and sanguine. The one she wanted to fuck into oblivion.

Harry swept her papers off the table. In another world, Hermione would have objected to this cruel treatment of schoolwork, but her homework mean exactly jack-shit at this moment. Harry leaned across the table and she arched her back up to meet him, their lips touching for the first time ever.

 _Why have I never done this before?_ she wondered as their mouths connected. It was so sweet, so glorious. Harry's lips were smooth and firm, and she moaned a little as she basked in the pleasure of it. She was conscious of a dampness between her legs, and her juices were beginning to seep through her panties. Harry broke the kiss, looking at her with a mixture of adoration and approval.

"I've waited a long time for this moment," he breathed, shrugging off his shirt and tie. Hermione had been right: he had an impressive six-pack and his pectorals were nice and big.

"How did you get so...buff?" she said unabashed, pulling off her cloak and skirt.

"The Room of Requirement," he said, unclasping his belt. "I just willed in a bench press and a sit up bench. And it gave me vitamin supplements, too."

"Vitamin supplements?"

"Yeah. Technically, they don't have any calories, and the Muggle government doesn't regulate them like a food. I guess that's good enough for the Room not to violate Gamp's Law."

Harry pulled off his pants. His boxers were straining to hide his erection. Hermione, halfway through undoing her bra, gasped. It was at least six inches, maybe six and a half - just as big as Dean's had to be, and that boy had a horse cock.

She pulled off her bra and tossed it aside. Harry surveyed his prize intently. C-cup breasts, on the smaller side but still plenty large. He circled around the table and embraced her properly, their lips pressed together in a fusion of passion. He reached a hand up and gently cupped one of her breasts in his hand, his thumb tracing circles around her pink nipple. Hermione moaned into his mouth at the unexpected pressure. Harry took advantage of her distraction to slip his tongue into her mouth, and he found that she delightfully challenged him for control. As they wrestled through the kiss, Harry gently forced her down onto the table. He used her new position under him to put both hands around her enticing orbs. He squeezed them, feeling the succulent flesh bulge through his fingers. Hermione kept moaning in pleasure at his harsh caress and he found it super hot.

Harry's arousal was digging into her stomach. Hermione could feel it, and she knew that soon Harry would pull away so they could begin the proper activity. Preferring to have at least an ounce of control over the situation, she broke the kiss, and reached her hands down to pull off the boxers of the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry's massive cock - six and a half inches at least - sprang to attention.

 _How can everything about him be so perfect?_ she wondered, staring at his cock with both amazement and desire.

"You've been kissing my lips, Hermione," said Harry decisively. Hermione shivered; she liked it when he took control like that. "Why don't use use that mouth of yours another way?"

Hermione scrambled to oblige her lover. She slid onto her knees and gently kissed the head of his cock. Harry groaned in ecstasy as she licked the underside of his length, before engulfing the tip of his cock in her mouth and circling it with her tongue. Harry braced himself against the table and let the waves of pleasure wash over him. His dick was sending him amazing feelings and he wanted to savor every millisecond of it. Hermione slowly slid her lips down his length, tongue tracing the central vein on the underside. Her mouth was slippery and tight at the same time, and she was gently sucking too, her mouth all around his member like a warm caress. Harry closed his eyes to focus solely on the sensations from his cock.

Hermione let it slip out of her mouth to take a big gulp of air, then braced her hands around Harry's firm, muscular ass. Slowly, she forced his manhood down her throat. She expected to have some problems with her gag reflex, but her body seemed just as willing as her mind was. Harry moaned a little himself as his shaft slipped down her throat. It was incredible, and he let out a slight whimper as she nuzzled him. She looked up at him, and he tussled her sweaty hair gently. Her glazed eyes looked up at him dreamily as she smiled around his thick cock.

Harry was happy enough with the blowjob, but he was eager to begin the main course. For a second he wondered if Hermione's skills were natural talent or the result of practice, but he dismissed it as beginner's fortune. Gently, he slid himself out of her mouth. Hermione pouted and looked reproachfully up at him as she lapped up a few drops of precum oozing from his member, which was painfully hard.

Gently, he lifted her up and pushed her back against the table so they were perpendicular. Hermione moaned as he traced his thumb over her slit, his touch just enough to stimulate, not satisfy.

"Harry, please, just do it!" she begged, her head rolling back and forth. Harry kept up the teasing touch as she squirmed underneath him, her sweet juices pouring over his hand as he slipped two fingers just barely into her folds. His other hand was firmly pressing her pubic mound, the smoothly shaven skin (the brazilian was a trend at the time) heaving under him. The simultaneous sensations of pressure and bliss overwhelmed her and she had a small orgasm right on the table.

"Jesus," Harry laughed as the sweet nectar of her body soaked his toying fingers. Her muscles twitched and her legs flopped under him as he continued to administer to her snatch. "You're more ready than I am!"

"Just...take me," Hermione gasped breathlessly. She didn't normally consider herself an extremely horny person, and she usually didn't push herself past three climaxes in her own private self-pleasuring sessions, but this situation was not at all normal and she was way hornier than she'd ever been.

Harry leisurely lined his dick up with her oozing snatch, rubbing his tip lightly over her throbbing lower lips. Finally, the last of his restraint gave way and he slipped his cock inside her. The feeling was incredible. Her walls were rough and tight, but wet and warm, and they seemed to grip his length as he pressed forward. As he sank inch after inch of his manhood into her love canal, the sides of her stiff cove seemed to mold to him, providing enough friction to be pleasurable yet still beckon him deeper.

Finally, he hilted himself inside her, their bodies touching as the head of his member massaged her cervix. Hermione eyes opened wide at the unexpected pressure. She could barely encompass his girth and he was only now bottoming out!

Harry took advantage of their closeness to kiss her one last time, then placed his hands over her breasts, her nipples poking out between his fingers. Slowly, he slid his cock out of her, almost to the tip, prompting a mewl of disappointment, which just as quickly turned into a gasp of pleasure as he thrust back in. The quick motions served to force most of her love sap out onto the tabletop, adding to the friction of his actions. Hermione groaned as she felt the stimulation in her cunt and Harry's massaging hands on her breasts. Her own hands spasmed and clenched by her sides as he ground her inexorably towards another peak.

"Hermione, I'm gonna cum," Harry said, his own eyes closed as he savored the feeling of her body around his length.

"Cum for me, Harry," Hermione said, wanting him to climax at the same time as her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and squeezed, forcing his thrusts to penetrate her deeper and harder. The intervals of pressure on her cervix and breasts were intense enough to make her gasp without being painful. Her hands reached up and clasped his, keeping their position on her tits. She could feel his lunging movements grow more erratic as he approached his own orgasm.

"Cum in me, Harry," she said, her voice soothing and low in spite of her own excitement. "Let that dick of yours pump me full of your seed. Give in, Harry. Empty yourself inside me."

The words had the desired effect. Harry felt the warm fire of climax cover his cock, the flames of lust peaking as he thrust one final time into her, and felt the relief as his seed, thick and viscous, coated the insides of her leaky fuckhole. Hermione came at the same time as she felt him pulse inside her. Harry pecked her on the lips, both of them too tired to make out properly.

Finally, he pulled his member, now soft and satiated, from her creamy snatch. He leisurely pulled some of his clothes back on, even though he would be going up to bed soon. Hermione made to do the same, but he stopped her.

"Lay down," he said, his voice like a delicate melody in her ears. "I like you like this," he decided, looking down at her as he circled the table. "Sweaty, panting, filled with my cum."

"This is how I like to be," Hermione assured him. She didn't know why, but something about Harry just made her happy to do what he wanted. It wasn't like he was controlling her; she just wanted to help him in any way she could. It made her feel...gratified in a way nothing else ever had. Maybe it was the afterglow of the orgasm...

"You've been a good girl, Hermione," Harry said, tickling her belly as he pulled his bag onto his shoulder. "Now you're going to go to bed, and you're going to sleep naked and just hope none of the other girls find out."

"Yes, Harry," she sighed happily, still too tired to get off the table. She liked it when he gave her commands. A command was like an instruction from a teacher: she just had to follow it and he would be pleased with her. Had his wishes always been this important to her? She couldn't remember.

"You did a very good job, Hermione," Harry said approvingly, and Hermione giggled as she basked in the praise. "You're my little concubine now, and in the future you're going to service me and you'll love every second of it."

"Yes, master," she said, leaning her head back to watch him walk up the stairs to his dormitory. There was something degrading about being called a concubine, she knew, but she really didn't mind as long as she was Harry's concubine. _Wait, that wasn't what I meant,_ she thought, but it was okay. She'd been thinking something like that.

Slowly, she picked herself up. With the heat of passion gone from the room, her sweaty skin felt slightly cold. She gathered her things, carefully put her work away, and walked up her dormitory, still naked. As she got into bed, she replayed the whole incident, shivering in delight at how much fun they'd had.

Harry Potter wasn't just the big man on campus. He was the _biggest_ man on campus.


	3. There's Always a First

Harry woke the next day feeling satisfied and content. His little adventure with Hermione was easily the best thing he'd ever done. He knew she and Ron had been in a tenuous relationship, but he doubted that her heart was really in it. After the effects of the aphrodisiac wore off, she'd get to decide for herself if she wanted the timid ginger or the sex-crazed devil Harry was happy to become.

It was a sunny monday morning. Harry slowly got up from his four-poster, savoring the soreness in his muscles that accompanies extremely energetic procreation. He knew Hermione would be smart enough to cast some contraceptive spells on herself, so he wasn't worried about any unintended consequences of their little escapade. In fact, he would be quite happy to repeat the experience soon. In hindsight, Harry decided he would be a little more discreet in the future. If a student had come down to the common room for whatever reason last night, he would have been the talk of the castle for the whole year.

As much as Harry liked the idea of being a reputed sex master, he decided that he wanted it to remain a mysterious reputation, not something that was common knowledge. However, if he wanted to start fostering such notoriety, he would have to change things up, starting that morning.

"Harry, what is that?" said Ron, looking at Harry's new apparel.

"This, Ron, is a blazer," Harry replied knowingly, buttoning his red- and gold-striped sportcoat. It wasn't typical wizard attire, but he'd picked it up on a whim from Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions and he felt it suited his new intents nicely. _Harry Potter, god of sex, at your service. No, you're at my service._ He grinned and waved to Ron. "Let's get down to breakfast."

The morning meal was subdued as usual. No student, however well rested, looks favorable during a morning prior to hard work. It was practically a rule at Hogwarts. A student that was acting bright and perky would likely get the shit beat out of him.

"Hello, Hermione," Harry said as he and Ron sat down opposite her. "Sleep well last night?"

"I was a bit cold," she said, grinning at him mischievously. Harry could tell that even after sobering up, she didn't regret their love session one bit. _Good._ Harry was glad to know he could call on her booty in the future. _Maybe I'll try her other hole next time._

"Morning, all," Ginny said, yawning as she squeezed in next to Hermione. She poured herself some coffee and grabbed a bagel off a nearby plate. "Snape showed us all the Unforgivable Curses yesterday. Said he had to undue the damage from Professor Umbridge. She had a whole year to sabotage us as much as possible."

"I know it," growled Harry growled. Madame Pomfrey had long ago healed the scars on his hand, but it still itched now and then when he thought of the old hag.

To to divert his attention, he inspected Ginny. She had aged well, bearing little resemblance to the tentative little girl he had first met. She was a proper young lady now. Harry estimated her breasts to be on the larger end of the B range, which as plenty respectable for her age. He wondered how well they'd feel in his hands as he cupped them, squeezed them…

Harry should his head slightly. It wouldn't due to get a massive boner at the breakfast table, especially when he was right next to Ron. However, Harry had his mind firmly set on seducing the beautiful petite redhead sitting across from him. And he already had a plan for just how to do it.

* * *

One nosebleed nougat later, and he was out of Divination. Hopefully Ron had bought his excuse of needing to finish an essay for the next class. In reality, Harry had to make a quick trip to the Chamber of Secrets for a drop or two of his special brew.

He dispelled the bubble charm, peering intently intently into the cauldron. He was pleased to see that it was still the same purple color, and looked to be in perfect working order. His plan for Ginny required only a half an hour, so he filled a small flask with the elixir and and tucked it carefully in the breast pocket of his blazer. Then it was off to the library to complete his homework cover story.

* * *

The class left the room chatting merrily about the upcoming Hogsmeade weekend visit, and the holiday break that would end the term. Harry himself had a few ideas for filling the free weeks of the Christmas break, mostly involving the harem of girls he was planning. The year seemed to hold magnitudes more potential than it had just a week ago.

"You two go on," Harry said as they stepped off the marble staircase into the entrance hall. He bent down quickly to tie his shoe. "I'll be there in a sec."

He watched covertly as they shrugged and headed into the great hall for lunch, accompanied by a throbbing mass of Hogwarts students. Quick as a flash, Harry uncorked the flask of aphrodisiac and chugged it down. As he tucked the empty bottle away and straightened up, he felt the familiar warm feeling lutter through him. He felt taller and more confident. Scanning the heads of students making their way towards lunch, he found the girl he was looking for.

"Ginny!" he said, waving to her. He waded through the crowd until they were next to each other. He saw with satisfaction that she looked up at him with a mixture of delight and lust. The potion certainly worked fast.

"W-what is it, Harry?" she stuttered, turning red as she realized her eyes were raking up and down his burly form, muscled and hardly concealed by his stylish, if peculiar, outfit.

"Ginny, I need to talk to you, alone," he whispered in an urgent, low voice. "Do you have a moment?

"Yeah, of course."

He lead her against the tide of teenagers and into a deserted corridor. The whole time his hand was firmly around Ginny's waist as he steered her in the right direction, and Ginny shivered in pleasure at his touch. She breathed deeply, inhaling his masculine scent. She'd always been slightly attracted to Harry, but now her lifelong crush seemed ten times as attractive as she remembered him.

She tried to process the feelings she had for him, trying to pinpoint the vague foreignness of her sudden arousal to the man towing her, but Harry quickly ducked into a classroom and the thoughts slipped from her mind.

"Well, what is it?" she giggled, putting both her hands around his waist and looking up at him. He was only a few inches taller than her, but he seemed so fearless and self-assured that he looked a foot taller. She didn't know why she was suddenly feeling so promiscuous around him, but something about Harry today just made her want to let him fuck her. Wait, what?

"Ginny," Harry began, having prepared a long-winded bullshit explanation for dragging her away. But as he looked into her eyes, all he saw was adoration and longing, and he realized the potion had already done the convincing for him. She was putty in his hands.

"Ginny," he began again, a smile filling his face as plans for the next half hour formed in his mind. "I wanted to fuck you, nice and hard, if you don't mind."

"You took the words right out of my mouth," she sighed happily, and kissed him on the lips. She was somewhat of an experienced kisser, having been with most of the boys in her grade and quite a few of Harry's friends. She didn't consider herself a slut or anything; she was just looking around for the right guy. Was their something wrong in trying all the free samples?

Harry grinned. He knew Ginny had been into him for a long time, but she'd never found the courage to ask him out, probably for fear of Ron's disapproval. It was much better like this, with Harry making the first move. Besides, it was past time he dissolved any influence Ron had on anyone's decisions. He was just a freckled punk who was liable to get jealous of all the pussy Harry was collecting. For Harry did intend to keep all the girls he seduced to himself.

He took his hands from Ginny's waist and gently squeezed her developing breasts. He could feel her nipples, rapidly stiffening, through the fabric of her shirt and sweater. Ginny was one of those girls who rocked the schoolgirl look effortlessly and sexily.

Ginny moaning into their kiss softly as she felt the pressure on her boobies. Harry must have had some experience, because he was squeezing and pressing in all the right areas. She could feel her pussy juices soaking into her panties as she pressed herself desperately against him, wishing she'd initiated this many years ago.

Harry's breaths were a little more controlled. He broke the kiss and looked down at her, his eyes filled with a mixture of pride and lust.

"I wish I'd done this long before, believe me," he said regretfully. "But my cock grew a half-inch just this summer, so maybe it's for the best."

"How long?"

"About six and a half."

 _Jesus._ She had a dildo that was six inches, and that always served her quite nicely. She massaged the tent in Harry's trousers gently, on the pretext of teasing him but really to get a quick approximation of his size. He helped her by groaning in pleasure and instinctively thrusting into her hand. She estimated him to be about an inch thick, maybe 1.25 inches - she was going to get off quite easily.

"Let's get out of these clothes," she grinned, unbuttoning his fashionable blazer carefully. She had know idea why he was wearing the muggle jacket, but she couldn't deny it was a bold statement. Harry was less patient. With a loud tearing sound, her sweater and shirt fell away, leaving her torso bare save for her bra.

"Aw, I liked those," she pouted, secretly delighted to do away with the layers so quickly.

"If we can't repair them magically, the house elves can, I'm sure of it," Harry grinned, knowing she didn't really give a damn. He shrugged off the blazer and the shirt underneath. Ginny ran her hands down the creases of his abs, admiring the hard muscles. She detached herself long enough to shimmy out of her skirt. Harry took a step back to admire her creamy pale body, slim yet muscular from her time on the Quidditch team. Her beauty was in a different league than busty Hermione.

"Are you going to fuck me with your eyes or your cock?" she asked impatiently, and the Boy-Who-lived quickly removed his trousers and boxers. She licked her lips as she saw his cock standing proudly at attention.

"Don't," Harry said as she moved to unfasten her bra. "Let me take care of those."

She stepped into his arms, but instead of careful disrobing, her spun her around and pressed her front firmly against a desk.

"Hey! What is this?" Ginny squealed in delight, knowing Harry was going to take her from behind and loving the idea.

"You are going to be a tight little cockslut for your master, the Boy-Who-Lived," Harry replied coolly. "Don't worry, you'll love every minute of it. _Incarcerous."_ Thin ropes shot from his wand and quickly bound her arms and legs to the desk, pressing her breasts against the cold wood and leaving her ass helpless in front of him.

Ginny had never even dreamed of bondage before, but it was so hot she didn't really care what Harry did. She felt his hands on her back as he unclasped her bra, tugging loose the garment and teasing her stiff nipples with friction. Then he repeated the action on her panties, sliding them down her smooth legs until they reached her bound ankles.

Harry chuckled, knowing how turned on Ginny was, if her drooling honeypot was any indication. He gently slid two fingers over her folds, his other hand kneading her ass as she moaned slightly at his touch. Harry's dick was screaming at him to take the bitch now, but he wanted this experience to be a little more memorable than casual rutting. Slowly, he slid his fingers inside her, his already hard dick reaching painful stiffness as he heard her moan in ecstasy. Teasingly, he swabbed around her entrance, leaving tantalizing touches as her juices dribbled out onto the desk.

"Faster, please," Ginny begged, her eyes shut tight as she pressed her head against the desk, trying to focus solely on the beautiful feelings from between her legs.

"I'm in charge here," Harry said sternly. "Who knows - you may even tighten up for me after the first orgasm."

"That's not how it - ughhhhh…" her voice trailed off as Harry began to pump her methodically with his fingers, making sure he slid over her g-spot with every thrust. Even though her pussy was practically dripping juice, he could tell she was much tighter than Hermione. He wanted to plunge into her now, but he decided he wanted his entrance to be a surprise. He kept up his assault on her walls with his hand, until she was gasping and panting. When she was on the brink, he added a third finger, frantically pumping her in time with her breaths.

"HARRY!" Ginny squealed as she came around his fingers, her vagina clenching as bliss flooded her mind. Her arms and legs, bound firmly to the legs of the desk, shook uncontrollably as waves of ecstasy radiated along her body. After another few seconds, her panting slowed and she picked her head off the desk. "What now - ahhhhhh!"

At that moment, Harry penetrated her, sliding his 6.5 inch cock into her wet pussy instantly. She had lubed herself up nicely for him, and his length didn't meet a smidgen of protest as he hilted himself inside her, the head of his meaty cock barely missing her cervix. Ginny's eyes closed and her mouth opened in a rapturous "o" as she felt the satisfaction of a man's cock for the first time. She'd played around with her boyfriends, of course, but this was a true first for her, and already she decided it was the best feeling she'd ever had. Harry's dick was the perfect size for her: it stretched her ever-so-slightly, ensuring there would be plenty of friction for both of them, and it was long enough to stimulate the entirety of her love canal.

Harry slowly slid out and back in, gently building speed as he fucked the sexy 15-year-old in front of him. His hands wandered over her back, down the curves of her slim ass, to the sensitive sides of her breasts pressed against the table by her bindings. It was a pretty hot turn on, having complete control of her pleasure, but Harry understood that it was also a privilege. He had to make sure it wasn't an experience she'd regret, indeed, he wanted to prove that he was the only man in the world she should have sex with. Going by the frenzied moans from his lover, he was succeeding.

If Ginny could have heard his thoughts, she would have agreed wholeheartedly. Something about Harry made her love the way he'd taken control, but he was still quite the gentleman, looking after her pleasure first and foremost. Ginny tried to focus on these thoughts, but all she could imagine was his cock sliding in and out of her. Though she was tightly restrained (which was quite a turn on for her, in fact) she could still thrust in a limited condition to meet his own movements.

Harry grunted in pleasure as he felt his balls slap against her as he fiercely fucked her slutty little snatch. The room around him faded until all he was aware of was the girl in front of him and the amazing feelings we was getting from his member as he plunged into her again and again. Harry finally locked onto a good handhold: the small of her back, just above her shapely butt. From this tactical position, he proceeded to increase his tempo, until he his cock was practically flying in and out of her twice a second. Ginny had been murmuring encouragement at first, but now she was just a mumbling cock sleeve for him to have his way with.

Though he'd only been reaming her for about five minutes, Harry could already feel his own climax fast approaching, and he wanted to make sure they both came together. It wouldn't do to give Ginny such a strong performance and end so weakly. With some difficulty, Harry worked a hand under her pussy and gently squeezed her clit with two fingers, quickly massaging the throbbing organ as he tipped over the abyss. Fortunately, the extra stimulation did the trick for his partner, and Ginny came too with a muffled scream. She felt warmth fill her as Harry shot several loads of creamy cum deep into her, his cock slowing to a stop until he ceased his movements completely.

Harry beamed at nothing in particular, happiness filling his head as he looked at the chick underneath him, squirming in her own orgasm as his seed filled her up. He grabbed his wand, waiting a few seconds for the afterglow of his orgasm to dissipate, then released the ropes holding her. He slumped in a chair, looking at his softening cock in satisfaction at a job well done.

Ginny slowly turned herself around, bracing against the desk, her hips now quite sore from the fierce pounding she'd received. Of course, she'd be lying if she said she hadn't enjoyed every second of it. She brushed her red hair, now slick with sweat, out of her face and smiled ruefully at her lover.

"That was ten times better than I ever fantasized about," she admitted, already dreaming of his cock inside her once more.

"Don't worry," Harry smiled, stooping to grab his clothes. "I plan on repeating this little endeavor many more times. I trust you're agreeable to some future...adventures?"

"Mmm, more so than you," she grinned, stretching her limbs luxuriously. "Did you know I had a thing for being tied up?"

"Ginny," Harry said, staring into her eyes and using a suddenly commanding tone. "It doesn't matter _what_ you want. All that matters to you is my pleasure and desires."

"All that matters to me are your pleasures and desires," she repeated firmly, then blinked. What had he said? For some reason the thought had suddenly struck her that all she wanted was to please him as her master, and while this was true, she was worried that she'd missed whatever he'd said.

"What -"

"Never mind," Harry said, his smile shifting from one of pleasure to one of pride. Ginny had accepted his command as her own true will without a single hesitation. "Come one, we'd better get back to the others soon."

A few minutes later, they exited the classroom and trudged toward the Great Hall. Ginny beamed inwardly, proud of her new place at Harry's side.


	4. An Attempt at Equity

Harry had a fairly normal day from that point on. His desires had been slaked by Ginny's sweet, tight pussy and he doubted he would need to jerk off at all that evening. The day seemed to pass like a hazy golden dream after that. Harry had fucked Hermione, one of the hottest girls in his grade, and Ginny, who was easily the bombshell of fifth year. Harry had already very likely crushed more pussy than any other Hogwarts student.

But the Boy-Who-Lived was not the kind of man who held himself to the standards of society. He was the only critic that mattered. For that reason, he didn't wonder or care what his fellow students would say if they knew he was dick-deep in their fellow female students. All he cared about was adding to his collection. Even though he was not, as he entered the Gryffindor common room, burning with desire, Ginny having squeezed all the cream he had out of his balls, Harry still threw a mischievous glance over the female population of the room. Hermione and Ron quickly drew up their favorite seats by the fire, but Harry was already focused on Lavender Brown. She was elegantly scribbling in her herbology notes, and Harry couldn't help but admire the way her hair swept over her shoulders, and her arms casually pressed out her breasts. In spite of himself, Harry felt himself getting slightly hard. At that moment, Lavender looked up, saw him, smirked, and went back to work.

Harry blinked. Did she want him? He was not a great judge of female sentiments that didn't directly involve furious love making - that's why he'd made the damn potion. But he thought perhaps there was a distinct possibility that Lavender Brown would not need much persuading that her mouth belonged around his thick cock, gently sucking as her tongue massaged his meaty shaft…

Harry blinked again. He muttered a quick excuse to his friends and dashed up to the boys' dormitory. He scribbled a note on a piece of paper, then checked over his appearance in the mirror. He hadn't planned on banging any girls that night, not so soon after his divine experiences with Ginny and Hermione, but he wasn't going to turn down what just might be his third conquest. He combed his hair, straightened his clothes, and strolled back down to the common room. Cool as you please, he leaned against Lavender's table and slid the note, upside-down, under her essay.

"Got to use the loo," he said apologetically to Ron and Hermione. Hermione didn't seem exactly pleased that she was being left alone with Ron, who obviously had feelings for her that weren't reciprocated. Harry mentally shrugged and supposed his freckled friend would get the message sooner or later.

Lavender waited until Harry was out of the portrait hole, then discreetly slid the note out from under her paper. She flipped it over and quickly scanned it. _You might be busy tonight,_ it read, _but if you want a break from your boredom I would follow me out into the corridor. Either way, destroy this note._

She grinned. She could hardly believe Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-lived, was making a move on her! She wasn't going to let such a chance like _that_ slip away. Shoving the message into her pocket, she quickly tucked her things away and exited the portrait hole. Out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw Hermione watching her, but turning to check for observation would have given her away.

Lavender waited until the painting of the Fat Lady was securely shut before looking around. Harry was casually leaning against the wall, grinning at her. He tipped an imaginary cap and said, "I saw that sly little grin, Miss Brown. Were you approving of my fashion sense?"

"Oh, you know it," Lavender Brown said, sidling up to him. "I wouldn't want to see you in anything less spectacular."

"'Anything less spectacular,'" Harry mused. "What if I told you I looked good _without_ these marvelous accessories?"

She felt her face redden. Harry was clearly flirting, and it was equally obvious that he intended on going much farther than some first-date pandering. Fortunately for the boy opposite her, Lavender Brown did not much care about his motivation. She had her own set of desires, and if they both fit each other's, that was all the better.

"I might just ask you the same thing back," she said, deciding that she wanted to let this evening take her where it wanted. She smoothly unbuttoned the collar of her shirt and slid off her loose red and gold tie. She unbuttoned a few more, watching with satisfaction as Harry's eyes fixed with rapture on the first hint of her cleavage. _In the end, he's just a man,_ she thought to herself.

A similar thought process was spinning through Harry's mind. Not having seduced her like the other two, he knew he had to tread carefully with Lavender. She wouldn't find his advances irresistible, nor would she be so enraptured with him that she'd find his ownership of her preferable. That being said, she clearly wanted him as he wanted her, and Harry didn't care if it was a one-time fling as long as he got to bed her soon.

"Harry," said Lavender sternly, smiling as his mind melted at the reveal of her breasts. She popped the last button on her shirt and gently slid the thing garment down her shoulders. He breasts, on the large side of the C spectrum, seemed to gaze longingly up at Harry, begging him to caress them. "Are we going to stand here, or are you going to show me what chivalry means in the modern age?"

Harry snapped out of his booby-induced gaze and smiled at her. "It will be my pleasure," he promised. "Follow me." Still scantily clad, she scampered along behind him until they came to a prefects' bathroom.

"Spring breeze," Harry whispered, and the door squeaked open. He ushered her inside and shut the door, locking it with a firm _clunk._

"So this is the playhouse of the Hogwarts elite?" Lavender eyed the mammoth bath tub and the dozens of fancy taps around the edge. The bathroom was so large that there were reclining chairs scattered around the edge like a beach. Next to the door on one side was an ornately-decorated row of sinks and a few toilet stalls, and on the other was a floor-to-ceiling set of cubbies, empty except for piles of fluffy white towels.

"You're not suggesting I need to bathe, surely," Lavender giggled.

"I just wanted a quiet place," Harry replied purposefully. "A place away from straining ears, that is." He grinned at her as he walked to the edge of the tub. "I guarantee this room won't be quiet for very long." He found the taps he was looking for and opened them with a flourish. The set he had chosen were labeled "Fireside" and "Moonlight." The first would hopefully put Lavender into a happy daze and the second would make her more receptive to his plans for the night.

"Have you tried all of these?" Lavender asked, eyeing the misty sprays of scented liquid now wafting over the surface of the water.

"Most of them. Here, smell these." Harry took hold of her and gently pressed her until she sunk to her knees. Without much choice, she inhaled the smell of the gushing liquids. The more she inhaled, the more a feeling of calm seemed to wash over her, warming her core and putting her at ease. Even as she sank into a tranquil state, the second bath salt seemed to invigorate her, making her heart beat slightly faster and her body ready for movement. Lavender slowly laid down on her back, the top of her head over the edge of the tub, happily inhaling the mists.

Harry watched as her eyes glazed over, the mild aphrodisiacs filling her lungs and bloodstream. Normally, someone using the room properly would turn them on for a moment and then sit back for a normal bath, and it wouldn't be a big deal. But when the taps were left on for minutes on end, the effects became quite powerful. Harry smirked in satisfaction as the the drugs eased Lavender into a blind oblivion of warm, happy fog.

"Have you had enough?" Harry said tenderly, looking down at the sixth year below him.

"I feel...soft," Lavender said lazily, inhaling deeply and smiling contentedly. "Like I got a massage and now my muscles don't want to work." She considered the feeling. "And like my mind got a massage to. I don't really want to think too hard. I just like feeling good."

Harry chuckled and shut off the taps. "You're putty in my hands, Lav. I think I'll fuck you nice and hard, now."

"Nice and hard…" Lavender smiled dreamily as she felt him reach under her to undo her bra. "Yeah, that sounds fun!"

Harry smirked as her gorgeous breasts were revealed. They were nice and full, with perky nipples just begging to be touched. Harry obliged, sliding on top of Lavender. He bent down and put his lips to hers, kissing her tenderly. He couldn't help grinding his crotch against her, and he felt a slight gasp escaped her as she felt him stir against her nether regions.

"Harry…" she moaned, pulling him into another kiss, her tongue brushing his.

Harry broke the kiss, squeezing her breasts tenderly, tugging at the supple flesh as she writhed in pleasure at his touch.

"I want you to enjoy this, Lav," he said earnestly, meeting her eyes with a concerned smile. "I want this to be special."

"Oh, don't get sentimental now," she chided, her breath short in anticipation. Her head flopped back down to the ground as his mouth enclosed one of her nipples, and she groaned in satisfaction. Harry suckled her, his warm mouth frantically licking and kissing her little pink nubs. Her hands came up to unbutton his shirt, eager to feel that rock solid set of abs he was sporting. Harry grinned and shrugged off the button-down before doing the same with his trousers. His manhood was pressed painfully tight against his boxers, and it was equally obvious what he wanted to do with it.

Harry took a break from suckling Lavender to pull down her skirt. He gently traced his fingers over the slight bulge in her panties, grinning when he received frustrated moans at his teasing. Finally, that garment was eased down to. Lavender had also fallen in line with school fashion and cleanly shaven her nether region, though of course Harry wouldn't have been much bothered by anything at that point.

Lavender's back arched as she felt his fingers on the sides of her folds, gently tugging and pressing. She'd always been straight to the point when pleasuring herself, but Harry seemed to want to drag out the procedure.

"Harry, please just -" she began, but he cut her off with a quick kiss, taking advantage of her surprise to slip his tongue over hers.

"Shh," Harry smiled at her, almost paternally. "You just need to know what you're dealing with." Quick as a flash, he slipped three fingers inside her. Lavender's eyes shot wide open at the unexpected stimulation, and she squealed his name as Harry began pumping her in earnest. Rather than go straight in and out, a rookie mistake, Harry moved his hand up and down, in circles, massaging her sensitive walls. Fingers don't have the same length or girth as a good cock, so one has to adjust accordingly.

After about thirty seconds of this, Lavender was one the edge of her first orgasm. Harry's nursing had been pleasing, and he was a superb kisser, but when he finally decided she was going to cum, she was powerless to resist. The waves of fiery pleasure spread through her, and she yelps as Harry added a fourth finger, stretching her to the limit. If Harry hadn't been on top of her to keep her steady, her spasming would have pushed her into the bath. Her own fluids, which had been dripping out sedately, suddenly spurted over Harry's hand, like confirmation of his good job. When Lavender finally relaxed, Harry gave her another kiss and said,

"Love, we're just getting down to it."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Thank you, professor," said Parvati Patil to Professor Sprout on her way out of the greenhouse. "Have a good night." She had been with the professor for a little extra-credit assignment after dinner, helping her prune the Venomous Tentacula. The plant didn't lie having its limbs trimmed, and made quite a fuss about it. After a good half hour, they'd finally cut enough of the flailing branches that they thought it best to call it there.

"The same to you, Miss Patil," said Sprout gaily, gathering up the cuttings from the ground. "That'll be, hmm, thirty points for Gryffindor, and another ten for your good attitude."

"Thank you so much! See you tomorrow," Parvati smiled and began the walk up to the castle. She was always on top of her schoolwork, almost on par with Hermione Granger, so some time in the evening was no loss to her. Herbology was one of her tougher classes in any case, so it was worth it to endear her to Professor Sprout.

As her mind wandered over the subject of academics, her feet automatically took her along the quickest path to Gryffindor tower. She was in the corridor to the staircase, almost to the common room and a night of conversation with her friends, when she heard a muffled scream.

"HARRY!"

Parvati stopped dead. She wasn't sure, but she thought that was lavender Brown's voice, and she'd unmistakably yelled the name of the Boy-Who-Lived. More muffled exclamations followed, and Parvati traced the sound to the door of a locked Prefect's bathroom. Furtively checking around her before pressing her ear to the cold wood, she listened closely to the drama unfolding on the other side.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Lavender's hands gripped Harry's waist as he made her his with slow, steady thrusts. He had slipped several cushions from the deck chairs under her waist to facilitate easy insertion of his massive length, and she was clearly loving every second of it. Harry felt his own peak approaching. He couldn't just pound away for ten minutes and not feel a thing. Lavender wasn't as tight as Ginny, but her canal was still a bit more compact that Hermione's. That wasn't to say Hermione was loose, but Harry could certainly appreciate the feeling of grip her cunt gave him. Her walls were smoother than the others, but there was still plenty of friction, especially from the angle the pillows afforded him.

Lavender, for her part, was in heaven. She closed her eyes and let him have his way, his meaty manhood hitting her g-spot and stretching her out. Her hands were fondling her breasts, thumbs circling her nipples as her flesh bulged out through her squeezing fingers.

Harry wanted to finish soon, and that was fine by her. She'd already had her second orgasm of the night a few minutes earlier. She'd never thought penetration could be so good, but when Harry had slammed into her wet snatch, she'd lost it right there, screaming his name as she slipped into a daze of ecstasy. She was glad to know he was enjoying her, but she hopped he would finish before his beautiful pounding made her too sore to walk tomorrow.

Harry grabbed her legs and pulled them up over his shoulders. Lavender was lifted clear off the cushions as he began to thrust at his fastest speed yet. She moaned writhed as he had his way with her. Harry's balls tightened as he felt his load boil within him. With a final gasp, his cum spurted into her. He took advantage of the sudden sensitivity of his cock head to thrust into her a few more times, prolonging the orgasm and forcing a bit more cum out. He pulled his dick out, allowing the last ropes of cum to spatter her heaving breasts.

Finally, her let her down, kissing her and panting at the same time.

"Oh my _god_ ," he said, rolling her over so she was on top of him. He hugged her fiercely, squeezing her tender, cum-covered mounds into his chest. "Lav, that was amazing!"

"Mmm," she grinned back at him tiredly. "Fucking awesome." After she caught her breath, she pulled herself to her feet and grabbed a towel. Wiping the sweat and seed off her body, she smiled like a rising angel and said, "We should probably get back soon, before people wonder."

"Who cares if they do," Harry said indignantly, admiring the frosting he'd given her. "I'm the Chosen One. And tonight," he embraced her again, pulling her into a French kiss, "I've chosen you."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Parvati listened wide-eyed to the sounds of passion emanating from the bathroom. She couldn't believe that Harry and Lavender were just fucking so casually! The bathroom was less than a hundred feet from the staircase to Gryffindor tower, but they clearly didn't care.

Parvati detached herself from the door and dashed along the hallway, hoping to be away before they exited the washroom. She had no idea what she was going to do with the startling information she now possessed, but she was confidant whatever she planned would be worthwhile.


	5. Bilateral Escapade

"So…let me get this straight. Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, one of if not _the most_ famous wizards alive today, also probably the wealthiest person in the school besides Malfoy and Dumbledore, was fucking Lavender Brown, a common wench, in the prefects' bathroom."

"Yes."

"And you saw this firsthand."

"I heard it. But yeah, it was definitely Harry and definitely Lavender. And they were going at it like dogs in the street!" Parvati Patil exclaimed. Her sister, Padma, frowned.

"I just don't understand why he would take such a risk; sleep with some peasant nobody, in the middle of the school! Anyone could have heard them!"

"Maybe she seduced him?" Parvati suggested, grinning. "She's got nice tits. Almost as big as Hermione."

"Hermione, I could understand. She's smarter than most of the Ravenclaws, and she's got total faith in him," Padma considered. "And she grew into a beautiful girl," she admitted grudgingly.

"But that's not the point!" she exclaimed. "He's clearly come to the age when he looks at women in that way. But he clearly hasn't considered the implication of sticking his manhood in any wench who offers up her cunt. He'll probably fuck anybody."

Parvati considered this. "Like us, you mean."

"Yes, exactly. There's no way in hell we're being left out of this," Padma said decisively. "We're going to milk his cock with our cunts, or die trying!"

She leaned in close, and her sister's eyes widened as the plan was explained.

* * *

At the same moment the Patils were planning the seduction of the Boy-Who-Lived, he was sitting at a table in the Gryffindor common room, happily doing his homework with his friends.

"Did you, like, eat a brick at dinner?" Ron inquired politely. "That was an awful long time in the shitter, bruv."

"I can assure you it wasn't fun," Harry snapped, and Ron smirked. Hermione shot him an accusatory glance, to which Harry raised his eyebrows in mock innocence. He had a feeling it was perfectly clear that his and Lavender's absences were coordinated. But if Hermione thought Harry was limiting himself to her, she had another surprise coming.

As they were about to start on their own herbology essays, Parvati Patil burst into the common room, sweating and out of breath.

"Parvati!" squealed Hermione and Ginny together. "Is everything alright?"

"Fine, fine, thanks," the witch responded breathlessly. "I need some help for Professor Sprout. We're trimming the Venomous Tentacula and it's just too strong. Neville, can you help us? You're our resident herbology pro."

Neville's ears reddened as his trademark blush appeared. With the eyes of Gryffindor house upon him, he seemed to shrivel in his seat.

"I...don't know what you mean," he stammered, then fled the room up the stairs to the boys' dormitory.

"Seriously?" Parvati groaned. She pivoted on the spot, scanning the room for a familiar face. "Harry, can you help me, please?"

"I...oh, all right," Harry sighed, shrugging to his friends. Hermione grimaced, convinced that she was witnessing a repeat of what had just transpired.

"Thank you, Harry," said Parvati as he followed her out the portrait hole into the dark corridor. "This is really important to me."

"Well, it's just herbology, right? How hard can one of Sprout's plants be to handle?" Harry's grin froze on his face as he felt a wand gently poke the back of his neck.

"Think again, Chosen One," Parvati's voice was soft and sensual in his ear. " _Stupefy._ "

* * *

" _Enervate_."

Harry's eyes slowly slid open. His head was fuzzy, and he felt dimly aware that his arms and legs were bound to something. Two figures stood over him, watching him and smirking silently. Harry shook his head, trying to clear the cobwebs from his thoughts and focus on what was going on.

"Where am I?" he asked, nervously looking around.

"An abandoned classroom on the fifth floor. Hasn't been used in years, which is just right for us."

"P-Parvati?" Harry stammered, the events before his current predicament flooding back into his mind. "Why are you doing this?"

The girl on his left, Parvati, smirked. "I heard you and Lavender going at it like animals, Potter. Why should a slut like her get to keep all the fun to herself?"

 _Shit._ Harry knew in that instant that he was fucked. He also fairly confident that he was about to get fucked, literally. The latter bothered him significantly less than the former.

"Long time, no see, Padma," Harry said calmly, vowing not to let his unease show. He was, after all, trussed up like a turkey.

A lilting giggle was the reply from the other girl. Padma leaned down to his face. "Did you think you'd ever see us like this, Potter?"

"No," he breathed.

Unexpectedly, she kissed him on the lips. Harry groaned into her mouth, the brief pleasure of the passionate kiss getting the better of him.

Padma pulled away, smirking. "You're probably used to your girls submitting, aren't you? They just bend over and present their cute little cunts for you to fuck, is that right?"

Harry would have shrugged if he could. "That's about the size of it."

"Well, tonight we're going to do some experimenting together!" Parvati said brightly. She produced her wand and tapped Harry's clothes, which promptly flew off him. The folded themselves neatly in a corner, leaving the Boy-Who-Lived stark naked, tied to a table.

"'That's about the size of it,'" Padma mocked, but she was secretly impressed as she eyed his rapidly-stiffening cock. Fingers couldn't even _compare_ to such a beast! "Like I said, this is going to be on our terms, not yours, Potter."

One of their hands reached out and caressed his length. Harry groaned out loud as soft, warm fingers tenderly circled the head of his cock, teasing and tickling his manhood in all the right places. He tried to thrust up into whomever's hand it was, but he was firmly restrained by whatever binding charm they'd used.

Padma giggled. "You think you can get off that easily, Potter? Just cum in my hand? I know you'd like to." Her grip tightened, and she began to stroke him faster. Harry groaned as the friction of her motions slowly edged him into sexual euphoria. She was going fast enough to turn him on in a serious way, but to slow for him to ever climax from it.

"You're not going to cum for a while, Harry. Not until we've had our fun with you," Parvati said, a small chuckle escaping her as she reached over to fondle Harry's balls. She rolled them gently between her fingers, tickling his nutsack and squeezing softly in time with Padma's pumping. Harry struggled underneath them, trying to force more of his member into Padma's hand. Eventually, his resolve broke.

"Padma, Parvati, _please_ ," he begged. Everytime he felt the slow fire of his orgasm build, they would slow down until it faded, leaving him in a state of agonizing lust. "Just let me cum, I'll do anything!"

In response, the witched increased their motions, but they still didn't let him cum. Harry was straining at his bindings now, lewdly grunting as they pleasured every inch of him. Finally, the hands fell away and he panted in silence, mourning the loss of sensation they'd provided.

"Alright, Mister Chosen One," said Padma's sweet voice in his ear, as though she hadn't just jerked him off. "You're going to have to earn any cum that shoots out of that great big cock of yours."

She threw off her robes. Harry's eyes widened as he saw she was completely naked.

"You like this, Harry?" said Parvati, removing her clothes as well. Their bodies were a beautiful light brown. Harry's gaze traced their curves, down the bulges of their breasts to the slight curves of their hips. The sisters were practically identical.

"Now, tell me," Harry began. He would have pushed himself up on one elbow if he could move, but he had to make do with cocking his head. "Why do I have to be tied like this? I'd be perfectly happy to show you two a good time." He eyed their breasts appreciatively as he said so, gauging how well they would fill his hands.

"I've no doubt of that," said Padma. "The question is whether a girl can show you a good time, Mister Potter." With that, she climbed up on the table so she was straddling him. Harry inhaled sharply as he saw her pussy was already soaking wet.

Padma grinned wickedly at him. Slowly, she slipped the head of his cock into her folds. Harry groaned as his sensitive glans rubbed her slick walls. Parvati leaned against the table and began to squeeze her breasts, pinching her light brown nipples and murmuring approval of the scene before her. Padma closed her eyes and slowly slid down Harry's dick, letting inch after inch of his length into her enticing tight pussy. The two Indians were slightly more petite than the other girls in their year, putting their pussy tightness more on par with Ginny than Hermione or Lavender.

Padma slid down until he was hilted inside her. Their chests touched, and Harry closed his eyes to revel in the feeling of her breasts crushed against his pecs, her hard nipples poking him gently. Padma panted gently as she felt the massive cock inside her stretch her virgin pussy to the limit.

"Oh god, oh god!" she moaned in ecstasy, her hands digging into Harry's shoulders as she writhed on his cock.

"Are you okay?" Harry said, pulling himself out of the reverie of sexual bliss to address his partner's look.

"Fine," beamed Padma. Harry was fairly sure he could beat whatever binding charm they'd used on him, should the need arise, but in the meantime he was content to enjoy himself on their terms.

Padma had never felt to good. She'd masturbated of course, but her own fingers on her clit couldn't match the feeling of fulfilment and satisfaction that Harry's cock gave her. Her pussy had practically been designed to milk mens' cocks after all, so it was no surprise to anyone that it was doing a marvelous job of it. Harry's head arched back as he tried to thrust up into her inviting cunt, but he couldn't. Padma smirked down at him. She was going fast enough to give herself immense pleasure, but clearly the Boy-Who-Lived was used to faster game.

"You want me to speed up, Harry?" she asked in a sweet, innocent voice. "You want that thick meat of yours to just fly in and out of my pussy, don't you? So fast that my juices just splatter both of us."

"Padma, please just mmmph -" Harry's pleas were blocked as Parvati leaned over and kissed him passionately on the mouth. The perpendicular angle of attack gave her tongue an excellent advantage in the wrestling that followed. Now Harry had to fight the dreaded war on two fronts: Parvati's loving French kiss that was requiring most of his attention, and Padma's slick, tight cunt squeezing his dick from all directions. This dangerous split of focus has the unfortunate effect of rendering teenage males quite incapable of civilized thought. At that moment, Harry went _"fuck it,"_ and decided to simply enjoy the sensations his body was giving him.

When she saw his face pass into something off a tranquil state, Padma guessed Harry was approaching his climax. Not wanting to give the Boy-Who-Lived an easy way out of a fun night, she gently pushed Parvati away and said, "I'm going to slow it down. Harry, you don't get to blast me full of your seed that easily."

Now, as you read earlier, Harry's rational decision center had been drowned in the pleasure washing over him from the ministrations of two beautiful Middle Eastern girls. Thus, when the irrational cave man inside him heard that packing his thick cum into the tight cunt of the girl on top of him was suddenly off the menu, he got... _upset._

Harry's magic flared out of its own accord. His scar lit up for a split second as his eyes shot open. Parvati and Padma froze where they were, not sure what was going on. Padma felt the binding charm she had cast fizzle and die. It hadn't been very strong, but she'd never heard of a wizard breaking through advanced magic like that on accident. She did not have much time to ponder it, however. Harry took advantage of his freed limbs to reached out and securely wrap his arms around her. His legs came up around her thighs.

Their eyes met. "We'll see who's begging soon enough," he vowed, then thrust upward with his full force. Padma gasped, her breath forced from her lungs as her breasts were pressed to the limit against his rock-hard pecs. Harry felt the head of his cock push firmly against her cervix, causing the young witch to mewl and cry out. Now Padma was the one on the edge of orgasm. Harry's cock, so thick and hard, pierced her like a dildo shot from Cupid's bow. Before, she had reveled in the comprehensive stretching his dick provided, but now the speed of his thrusts allowed the friction of her tight pussy to come into play.

Padma came around Harry's cock, moaning like a whore as she spasmed in his arms. Harry calmly thrust into her all the while, his grunts coming faster as he neared the edge. Padma slumped in his arms, drained by the pleasure flooding through her body. She passively absorbed his mighty thrusts, her chest heaving as she breathed deeply, enjoying the feeling as her breasts were squished back and forth.

Suddenly, Harry stopped. Padma's eyes opened as she looked at him questioningly.

"Did you cum?" she asked sleepily, the ecstasy already fading into exhaustion after a good fucking.

"Nope," said Harry, smiling widely. "It wouldn't be fair." Effortlessly, he slid Padma off him. His dick was still painfully hard and it pointed straight at Parvati as he laid her sister gently on the floor.

"Alright, your turn, Parv!" he announced, grabbing Parvati and spinning her around. He positioned her with her butt in the air and her chest against the table, doggy-style. Aligning his dick with her pussy, he slowly pushed himself inside of her without a moment's hesitation. Then he grabbed the sides of her ass and started pounding away. The walls of Parvati's pussy felt even tighter than her twin sister, and Harry knew he was only going to last a few seconds.. He slapped her ass in appreciation, trying to get her to cum with him.

The size of Harry's dick along with the amazing way he was thrusting into her made Parvati feel like she was losing her mind. Her eyes started to roll back into her head and she clutched the sheets of the table for dear life as he thrust again and again into her tight cunt. Her hips were already moving on their own, trying desperately to milk the cum from Harry's titanic fuckstick. He was so big and so fast that she just couldn't hold herself back.

"Your cock feels so good, Harry! Don't stop! Never stop!"

Harry grimaced as he fought to prolong himself for precious seconds. "Jesus Christ, you're tight! This is it!" His first shot of cum splattered the inside inside of her pussy. His seed painted the inside of her love canal white and then trickled out onto the table. Parvati moaned as her walls contracted, her own orgasm rippling through her body, rewarding her for caving to her instincts.

Harry thrust slowly a few more times before withdrawing his softening member. He sighed deeply and patted Parvati on the back.

"This was pretty great," he said contentedly. Silence greeted him. He looked around and realized that both the Patil twins were asleep. He grinned at this evidence of his hard work and decided that threesomes were definitely an experience he wanted to relive in the future.

He tucked the witches robes around them, not wanting their rest to be unnecessarily unpleasant. He found his clothes folded neatly in the corner of the classroom and hastily changed before stepping out into the dark corridor. He closed the door and locked it just to make sure no one would stumble in on them sleeping. He was sure at least one of them knew Alohomora.

He was also sure they knew who to call if they ever needed a good night in the future.

And so it was that while the castle drifted off to sleep, Harry was still walking the empty corridors, his own mind lit like the day as he considered the many possibilities the year ahead held.


	6. Reassurance in a Visceral Manner

Life was good for Harry Potter. He was the captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team, and easily the best player of his generation. He was the best student in Defense Against the Dark Arts, despite Snape's pathological enmity. He had defeated Voldemort four separate times. He worked out, something that was shunned as a muggle activity, giving him the hottest body in sixth year.

He was also drowning in pussy. Over the past few days, Harry had systematically fucked his way through his fellow Gryffindor sixth years, and Ginny, who was the cream of the fifth year crop. But it wasn't enough.

Harry still had plenty of the aphrodisiac potion left. He also knew a lot more sixth and seventh year girls who urgently needed to be fucked. However, one startling development changed everything, the night he stepped into Dumbledore's study.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" he inquired, noting that the Headmaster was currently talking to a face in the fire.

"Ah, yes, hold on one moment, Harry," Dumbledore responded, then turned back to his floo call. "Yes, Olympe, we will be ready to receive you and Fleur to discuss the next tournament." He waved his hand through the green flames, and they evaporated.

"You're...planning the next Tri-Wizard Tournament, sir?" Harry asked innocently.

"Yes, Harry," Dumbledore sighed. "The world knows Voldemort is at large again; we must prove that we will not be cowed by the evil of one man."

"And Fleur's coming?"

"She serves as Madame Maxime's personal dignitary on social calls like this, yes."

"How long are they here?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled benignly up at Harry from behind his desk. "You seem quite interested in the return of the girls of Beauxbaton, Harry."

"Shouldn't I be?" Harry grinned back. Seriously, did Dumbledore not think he'd had a baller under his nose the past six years?

Dumbledore winked. "They arrive tonight at eleven, though you have no reason to possess that information."

"Of course, Professor," Harry let his grin fade to innocent puzzlement. "What is it you called me in for?"

"Well, I have decided that it is time, now that you know what prompted Lord Voldemort to try and kill you fifteen years ago, for you to be given certain information."

* * *

"So, Dumbledore's finally training you?" Hermione's eyes widened. "Oh, Harry, this is incredible! What's he told you?"

"Nothing much about actually fighting," Harry replied, still feeling perplexed. "He wants me to _understand_ Voldemort - Tom Riddle, that is."

They were sitting in the common room, homework spread around them. Delicate prodding from his friends had finally convinced the Boy-Who-Lived to explain his late excursion to the Headmaster's office. Harry was a bit disappointed. He'd been expecting to learn powerful spells like he'd found in the Half-Blood Prince's potions book, but Dumbledore seemed intent on learning him in psychological warfare. Hermione was similarly put out.

"Maybe it's to give you an edge, you know, to be able to predict his moves or something," she suggested.

"Yeah, that could be it," Harry said. He was about to turn back to his transfiguration essay ("Where Do Vanished Objects Go?") when Ron came stomping down from the Boy's Dormitory. He nodded curtly at Harry and then climbed out the portrait hole.

"Did I miss something?" Harry said, turning back to Hermione. She pursed her lips, half amused, half regretful.

"We were wondering what Dumbledore wanted, and he was wishing out loud that we could get the same training, you know, because we'll be with you." Hermione said this matter-of-factly. "Anyway, I told him Dumbledore probably had a good reason for only talking to you, at which point he accused me of always siding with you. He said the two of us might as well fight Voldemort by ourselves."

Harry snorted. "That's sounding more and more attractive."

"Then, I told him that it's possible I'm not into either of you, and that maybe I value both my _friends_ equally, but that was too much for him. He went sulking upstairs until just now. I think it's time for dinner, actually."

Indeed, Gryffindors were folding papers and closing books. The nightly procession to the Great Hall began as rumbling stomachs commanded the young witches and wizards in the direction of food.

"Coming, Harry?" said Lavender Brown as she passed their table.

"In a moment," Harry said cordially. She winked back at him.

Hermione frowned slightly, and kept her eyes drilling into her paper until the rest of the students had filed out.

"Alright," she burst out when they were alone. "You're seeing her too, aren't you?"

Harry sighed. He didn't want to upset Hermione, but to him the only scummy thing to do would be to lie. If he put himself in her position, the only way he'd earn trust would be to prove himself trustworthy.

"Hermione, I've been with a bunch of girls. A lot of girls." He saw her eyes widen in shock and hurt. "You have to understand, I thought you knew going in that whatever was between us was purely sexual."

She looked at him reproachfully. "So it meant nothing?"

"I didn't say that!" Harry said sharply. Sleeping with Hermione was a good fuck and he had no intention of letting her go. "You mean a lot to me."

"Really."

"You know," Harry said reproachfully, "It's possible for a guy to have more than one relationship - and what's more, they can vary. It doesn't just have to be 'friend' and 'wife.'" Hermione looked back at him, blushing.

"In other words, Hermione, we're not all like Ron. We don't see one person, and put them on a pedestal."

Her eyes widened, but this time it wasn't in shock. Harry pressed his advantage.

"Ron didn't just want you on a pedestal, Hermione. He wanted you chained to it. Don't you know why you never liked him in that way?"

"Why?" she asked breathlessly, hanging to his every word.

"Because that's not the way you love," Harry whispered, and leaned forward to kiss her.

It couldn't have been more perfect in a movie, Hermione thought. Harry's lips pressed against hers, with just the right amount of pressure that really set her off. She felt the energy of her indignation redirecting into love, into trust and desire for the boy before her.

Harry would have grinned to himself if he wasn't passionately making out with his busty best friend. He'd pulled it off perfectly, convincing her that what he was doing was not just right, but nothing more than what she herself would do.

"I'm sorry, Harry," she said, pulling away. "I guess we're just hormonal teenagers after all."

"Don't put belittle our greatest assets," Harry chuckled playfully. He eyed her tits and remembered how nice they'd felt as he squeezed them. "Well, there's one way you could apologize properly for this... _grievous_ affront to my dignity."

Hermione licked her lips in anticipation. "And what's that?"

"I think you need a good pounding, my little slut." Harry flicked his wand, raising the clutter on their table into the air above them. "On the table."

Hermione felt herself practically leaking as she fumbled to get her clothing off. Harry knew just the right way to treat her and it turned her on so much! Her breasts burst free as her robes, then shirt, and finally bra were banished from her supple form. Harry reached out, as though for the door to heaven, and gently caressed her firm, round breasts. A sigh of satisfaction escaped his lips as he focused on the feel of her voluptuous titties.

Hermione giggled, amused that body parts she took for granted could have so powerful an effect on him. She was sure Harry would think the same thing when he put his dick into her at long last.

Harry came around to her side of the table. He gently lifted her naked body and set her down on her back. Her panties were still on, and he took delight in gently teasing her camel toe. Hermione wriggled under him, enjoying herself immensely as he ramped her body's desire up to the max. He stopped only to pull his own clothes off, throwing them with abandon to all corners of the room.

Hermione looked up at him, beaming as she took in his form.

"It feels like last time was forever ago," she lamented. Harry looked down at her, as though surveying an unearthed treasure. To him, her hair seemed to fan out under her head like the halo of an angel. Her eyes, the color of chocolate on a cozy, romantic night, shone wide as she gazed up at him longingly.

"Let's do this so often, you don't need to remember last time," Harry said, pulling off his boxers to reveal his familiar meaty cock. Hermione lifted her ass up, allowing him to slide her panties off with ease. Harry eyed her pussy, which was already soaking in her lusty secretions.

"You must be used to that sight by now," Hermione said innocently. It was clear that Harry was the playboy of their generation, but she still felt grateful that he chose her to be one of his many conquests.

"Hermione," Harry said, looking serious, even as he lifted her legs up over his shoulders to give him complete access to her glorious pussy, "If you ever think that my brand of affection is degrading or that I don't really care about my girls, consider my philosophy."

He pushed the head of his cock into her folds. Her pussy quivered, and Hermione moaned as the first subtle waves of pleasure soothed her mind like a calming mist.

"Too much of a good thing only makes it better."

With that thought-provoking quote, Harry drove all rational consideration from of her head as he slid his entire length into her, inch after inch of the Boy-Who-Lived stretching her walls tightly around him. Hermione mewled as her body's gnawing desire to be filled was satisfied. Harry groaned in response as the slight ribs in her canal rubbed the head of his cock tenderly, coaxing him in farther.

Hermione appreciated Harry's move to prop her legs up now. It gave him the right angle to hilt himself inside her and keep pressure on her g-spot. Harry's hands gently pressed her to the table, his thumb tracing circles around her clit. Hermione's head sank down onto the table, her eyes fluttering as she reveled in the myriad of golden sensations.

Harry, though he had been waist-deep in the Patil twins just the previous night, was already cursing himself for not making a second move on Hermione sooner. There were just some things about her that were different from Lavender and Ginny. She was hot, and being inside her was like a visit to paradise, but the tone of their relationship was quite unique as well. Hermione had been his best friend for a long, long time, but Harry had not thought that she'd ever wanted him the way he wanted her. After all, he'd assumed that Ron's obsession with her was mutual. It was not until she was under the influence of the potion that Hermione was able to express her true desire. If he wasn't lost in the pleasure of her pussy, Harry would've shivered in disgust at the thought of Ron finding the Half-Blood Prince's notes instead. Ronald Weasley hadn't done anything in his life that was worthy of Harry's exploits.

"Hermione…" Harry squeezed her breasts to get her attention. Hermione, whose head had been rolling on her shoulders as she absorbed his forceful thrusts, looked up at him, smiling like she'd never been happier.

"Would you have said yes...if I'd moved earlier?" Harry panted.

It wasn't the most neutral situation for such a question, but she responded honestly. "Fuck yeah." She looked at seriously for a moment, which was comical considering he was pounding her into next week. "Harry, just 'cause I like you, doesn't give you the right to bang me like it's your first time!"

"Sorry," Harry said, thinking back to their night together a few days ago. He sped up, feeling her slick walls frantically kneading his length as her body accepted its role as his slave. Hermione, free from the attention requirements of their colloquy, let her head slide back onto the table as she basked in the satisfaction of being filled by Harry's cock.

Harry was less sophisticated in reviewing the situation. Hermione's pussy was going to milk him for all his worth in a few minutes, tops. As he massaged her heaving tits, tickling her nipples to little giggles in response, Harry considered just what was so good about her. Hermione was not particularly tight, like Ginny or the Patels. Their friction was what made the experience so great - fucking them felt like a rare treat, something not meant for ordinary men. Hermione was slightly looser, but her cunt had a marvelous way of gripping at his dick that Harry absolutely loved. It was like every thrust was a kiss, and every time he pulled away, her snatch would try desperately to hold on, to extend their embrace.

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. Harry estimated he'd been going for about six or seven minutes straight when he began to feel the warm blossom of heat in his balls that meant his climax was fast approaching. He looked down at Hermione, who was blissfully unaware of anything but his hands and cock pleasuring her, and knew it was his responsibility to make sure she came too. He thought desperately back to his classes, wondering if there were any spells or charms that would work, but of course there was no sex-ed at Hogwarts.

Just when he was worried he was going to expend himself and leave her disappointed, he remembered a cauldron cleaning spell from potions, which made wands vibrate intensely to shake loose solid matter from a dry cauldron. Harry grabbed his wand from the chair where he'd dropped it, and quickly spoke the magic words.

" _Vibrato!"_ The tip of his wand began to resonate at supersonic speeds, producing a low hum, which sounded quite a lot like Hermione's own mewls. Harry pressed the end of his wand to Hermione's throbbing clit. Her eyes shot open as the sudden intense pressure pushed her over the edge instantly.

"OH MY GOD!" Her pussy clamped down instinctively. Harry stood no chance, and the massive increase in shear force around his thick cock sent him over the edge as well. His load spurted deep into her pussy, some of it passing right through the eye of her cervix. Harry pulled out and shot his final ropes of cum over her breasts, marking her as his property. Hermione spasmed under him, and Harry quickly plugged her with three fingers, giving her convulsing pussy something to squeeze so she could get the most out of her orgasm. He dropped his wand and stroked her belly comfortingly.

"That was incredible, Hermione," He said, feeling the familiar blend of satisfaction and exhaustion that follows intimacy. Her large doe eyes looked up at him, simultaneously looking virtuous and naughty. She patted her slit a few times, then slowly slid herself off the table. Harry took the opportunity to hug her, squeezing her firm ass and provoking a gasp.

"Don't, I'm all sensitive," she complained, but she pressed herself against him all the same. Harry whispered in her ear, "Maybe next time I'll try the other hole." Her eyes widened as she considered the proposition.

"If you make it good," she said approvingly.

"You bet. Now, put some clothes on, young missy!" Harry said, giving her a light spank. He scooped up his clothes where he'd thrown them, but realized he might as well pop down to the bathroom for a shower. He and Hermione were both soaked with sweat and the smell of sex. After all, Harry preferred that the fact of his affairs remained unspoken.

"What say we pop on down to the prefects' bathroom?" He asked innocently. "I don't know why, but you look all worked up."

"Hmm."

"And by the way," Harry said casually. "There's going to be another Tri-Wizard Tournament. I'm not sure when, but the delegation for Beauxbatons arrives in about four hours. Fleur Delacour is coming."

"Let me guess what you have planned," Hermione grinned as she pulled on her panties and bra. "It involved you and Miss Delacour in the Room of Requirement?"

Harry opened the portrait hole and followed her out, watching for any early returned from dinner.

"You could say she's coming now, and she'll be coming later," he replied modestly. Hermione rolled her eyes, but she couldn't fool anyone that she didn't admire the man behind her.

"Let me help wash the warrior before his next battle, then," she said gaily. Harry's hands encircled her chest, and she felt his cock press into the crack of her ass.

"You can do more than that for me," came a low murmur in her ear. The two of them set off for the bathroom, both with the same intentions in mind.


	7. A Delegate of a Different Kind

There was a muted thud as the massive carriage hit the ground. A multitude of charms and spells absorbed the impact, so that occupants inside were unlikely to be disturbed. Professor McGonagall, severe as always, eyed the Hogwarts clock tower. The entourage from Beauxbatons was exactly three minutes late.

The carriage door opened. Fleur Delacour, who had grown more serious since the two years Minerva had last laid eyes on her, but still radiantly beautiful, hopped down and flicked her wand to unfurl the magical golden steps. A few other French girls stepped out, followed by the towering Madame Maxime. Professor McGonagall sidled down the steps to meet them halfway to the castle.

"You traveled well, Olympe?" she asked.

"Fine, yes. But we are very tired. Air travel is not the most comfortable, despite the amenities of magic."

"There is food to be had if you are hungry, and all sleeping arrangements have been taken care of. As to your horses -" A muffled peal of laughter echoed across the grounds, a mixture of surprise and delight - "Our grounds keeper will be all the manpower necessary."

She led the small group inside, to where a small dinner had been laid out in the Great Hall. When the visitors had eaten their fill, she directed them to the staircase with instructions for reaching their quarters.

Madame Maxime turned with her foot on the first step. "I take it we will discuss with Dumbledore -"

"Tomorrow," said Professor McGonagall firmly. "The headmaster is a great proponent of the phrase 'early to bed, early to rise.'" Madame Maxime shrugged and continued up.

"Is it yet known which school will host the tournament, Directrice?" Fleur asked quietly as the group walked toward their rooms.

"Not yet, Mademoiselle Delacour. It is among the host of decisions that will be made tomorrow. For tonight, focus yourself on resting for the week ahead."

There were separate rooms for each girl. It was impossible to tell if they had been custom built for guests or if they were refurbished classrooms, because they were so lavishly decorated that either way, they would have been rated five stars. Fleur set her bag on a chair and surveyed her home for the next week. There was a large bed, bigger than what she had in France, and a set of dressers and mirrors for her morning routine. She'd seen a bathroom at the end of the hall and assumed she'd be sharing with the rest of the group, which would be fine. She pulled off her shoes and stockings, relishing the tickling feeling of the carpet on her feet. Hogwarts certainly could be a comfortable place with the right conveniences.

There was a knock at the door. Thinking it was just Madame Maxime making sure she'd gotten settled, Fleur didn't adjust her skirt or even hesitate before opening the door. Instead of the headmistress, however, she found a boy several inches taller than her, with extremely conspicuous muscle definition.

"Fleur?" he said, and she couldn't tell is his surprise was real or artificial.

"Yes?" she replied, still absorbing his body, the very definition of masculine.

"Professor McGonagall forgot to give these out. It's a map of the castle, if you want to explore. He handed her a primitive paper reproduction of the castle, with each floor detailed on a different sheet.

"Ah, thank you, but I do not think I will have time for much exploration, Monsieur…?"

"Potter."

She blinked. "Harry?" He nodded, flashing that familiar sly grin she'd last seen two years ago. Fleur threw the map aside, grabbing him and pulling him into an embrace. Harry closed his eyes, savoring the unexpected pleasure of her large d-cup breasts squished against his chest.

Fleur pulled away, beaming at him, glad for an excuse to display her attraction.

"So what is the plan?" Harry asked innocently. "I can't imagine you have to be present for every little conference between the teachers."

"No, no," she waved her hand dismissively. "The headmistress must always have some attendants when she voyages abroad, but it's just than a tradition. Why should I turn down the chance to travel?"

Harry shrugged. "I won't lie: once you've seen one floor of this place, you've seen all seven. Can I come in?"

Now, Fleur was not the average Hogwarts student, and not even the average French girl. She was part veela, and the powers that accompanied this heritage had ensured she was familiar with the world of romance from a young age. When Harry Potter visited her in the dead of night, she had a sneaking suspicion he was here for more than salutations. Then again, half her reason for coming was for a change in scenery...

"Absolutely, monsieur." She smiled and stood aside for him to enter. Harry glanced around her chamber, a slight smirk playing over his face, like he was none too impressed. In truth, he wouldn't have minded his own room like this. He got tired of listening to Neville's snores and not having a place he could count on bringing girls for a private fuck. He'd toyed with the idea of refurbishing a classroom for his personal use, but he knew if it was discovered he would be utterly screwed. There was no way he'd be able to live down such an overt scandal. He did have a few remaining options, however.

"So, what is life like here in England?" asked Fleur kindly, restarting the conversation for him.

"Well, it rains a lot. You're probably used to better weather. But the castle's always cozy, there's always good food, and the atmosphere is great. I guess that's not so much England as it is Hogwarts."

Fleur sat down on the plush bed and motioned for him to sit beside her. Harry fought the urge to cock an eyebrow, even though he was 90% sure she was flirting with him. He decided to give her the benefit of the doubt and sat down. When he did, she leaned her head against his shoulder, her blonde hair trailing down his shirt. One of her hands came up to wrap around his bicep, squeezing the protruding muscles.

"I never really got to thank you for saving Gabrielle," she said quietly.

"I feel like we went over this after the Second Task," Harry said, though he doubted amends where her real motives. In fact, Harry suspected that Fleur's own plans for the night had already shifted to match his own. "You really don't owe me anything. As far as I'm concerned, we're good friends."

"Good friends?" his new veela friend purred. Harry didn't know if it was her magic or not, but he was beginning to feel warm, especially in his groin.

"Does that mean if I do you a big favor...you owe me one instead?" Fleur asked innocently, looking up at him with her big blue eyes. Harry could have sworn she looked ten times hotter than she had just a moment ago.

"Are we thinking of the same favor?" he murmured, wrapping his arms around the slim veela.

"I think so," agreed Fleur. She whispered in his ear, "Why don't you show me if the best of England can compare to France."

Harry lifted her chin up, gazed into those mesmerizing blue eyes one more time, then pressed his lips solemnly to hers. It didn't feel like the same type of kiss he'd shared before. He wasn't doing it because it was the cliche thing to do, or because he thought she would enjoy it. His body was just telling him he had to.

"Mmm," Fleur moaned into the kiss, the feminine sound making Harry feel even hornier. She broke the kiss and grinned mischievously at him. "You look all hot and bothered, Harry."

Harry, who was breathing rather heavily, blinked. He'd gone from being pleasantly aroused to fully horny in about ten seconds. His cock was throbbing in his pants and he felt as though they'd just finished an hour-long make out session.

"I'm guessing you've never been on the receiving end of veela magic before, have you, Harry?" Fleur giggled. " I try not to take advantage of my abilities, but I think we both had the same thing in mind, so no harm d-"

There was a loud knock at the door. Harry and Fleur both jumped.

"Under the bed, quick!" Fleur shoved him to the floor, and Harry hurriedly crawled army-style underneath. Obscured by hanging sheets, he listened closely.

"Fleur, you are doing well?" came the unmistakable boom of Madame Maxime. "You're accommodations are to our standards?"

"Oui, directrice," came the flustered response.

"Good. You should go to bed soon; I want us to breakfast with the school in the morning. And don't neglect your studies just because we're away."

"Oui. I have my books with me. _Je ne suis pas fainéant."_

" _Bien_. See you in the morning."

The door closed, and Harry let out the breath he'd been holding. He was also acutely aware of what Fleur had tried to do to him. _Veela magic, huh?_ he thought angrily to himself. _I'll show her some good old fashioned muggle might!_

He emerged from his hiding spot and stretched luxuriously, grinning when he saw Fleur casting a silencing charm on the walls.

"We certainly share the same interest," he said snidely. Quickly, he closed the distance between them. He grabbed Fleur and spun her around, twisting her wand out of her hand. Fleur looked shocked and frightened - Harry didn't suppose most guys could shake off her charm that easily. He tossed her wand away and pressed her down on the bed.

"Only one person can be the alpha in my relationships," he whispered in her ear. "And that's me." Fleur groaned in pleasure at his words, and Harry guessed she was tired of her magic always giving her dominance. That wouldn't be a problem for her tonight.

"I think you've been a naughty veela," Harry continued, allowing his hands to wander down Fleur's back, locating the strap of her bra for future reference. His hand finally stopped around the curve of her finely molded ass. He squeezed, savoring the feel of her muscular derriere between his fingers. Clearly the French girls placed a higher priority on their physicality than those of Hogwarts, an attribute he appreciated.

"Ugh, please Harry, don't draw it out," pleaded Fleur, muffled by the blankets. Harry grinned widely, though she couldn't see it.

"It sure is hot in here," he said, releasing her and standing up. "Or is it just me?"

Fleur understood, and wasted no time in shedding her undersized blazer and shed the blouse and skirt underneath. When Harry looked up from tugging off his pants, he was treated to an angelic sight: Fleur Delacour, the hottest girl he had ever seen, in lacy black bra and panties. She thrust her hips out and made a ludicrously seductive pose.

"How to I compare?" she teased, squeezing on of her breasts. Harry's mouth fell open as he eyed what were now confirmed double d's. Fleur's body was toned, the muscles underneath her skin twisting gently as she moved through a series of contrived positions. Harry made a mental note to suggest workouts to his other girls.

"As long as I'm showing off my goods, you must display your own," her voice interrupted his plans. "Then we can bargain...and reach a deal."

Harry winked and stepped out of his boxers. Fleur appraised his six-and-a-half inch length with a calculating look.

"I have seen larger," she sniffed. "I do not sleep around, but one young man I spent time with had an eight inch monster between his legs."

"Well, size isn't everything," Harry said indignantly, miffed that his trump card had been swiped. "It's all about how you use it!"

"Calm down," Fleur said, her eyes twinkling with amusement. "I know all that. I trust you're experienced, like me?"

"Maybe more so," Harry replied.

"I doubt that," she countered with mock disdain. She unclasped her bra, tossing the garment aside and letting her magnificent breast free. She laid down on the bed, her hands supporting her head, and cocked an eyebrow at him.

"You may be the 'alpha,' but you must convince me to join the pack."

"That I will." Harry walked over to the bed, leaning over to push Fleur down into the blankets. He lay down on top of her, supporting his weight with his knees while he began kneading her breasts. Fleur mewled and tossed her head back as her titties were squeezed and fondled. Harry thought he'd seen big tits when he'd shagged Hermione, but Fleur took the cake. Her veela genes apparently gave her conventional beauty in addition to magic. Harry flashed her a smile and leaned down to suck on her nipples. He took one in his mouth, feeling the delicate bud harden between his lips as Fleur moaned, grabbing his hair to press him against her bosom. Harry cupped the other breast in his hand, squeezing it from the sides as he suckled the other. He opened his mouth, letting Fleur's breast jiggle as it settled back into place, then repeated his oral ministrations on the other.

Fleur was enjoying herself immensely. Her partners were usually so enamored by her beauty that they could only focus on her as a detail of their own pleasure. Harry, on the other hand, made made it clear he intended her to have a good time as well, an attitude that greatly increased her respect for him.

Harry took a break from her breasts to kiss her on the mouth, grinding his lips against hers as he ferociously fought her tongue for dominance. Fleur was almost beside herself with lust; every passing second of foreplay made the heat of passion between her legs flare painfully, aching to be filled.

"Harry, please," she gasped as they broke apart. Harry immediately kissed her neck, right on her pulse, which forced her eyes wide open.

"Ahhh! Oh, Harry!" she groaned as he tasted her skin. "Please, let's...let's move on to the main course!"

Harry grinned at her. He put one of his fingers to her lips, pushing gently until she accepted it into her mouth. Instinctively she sucked on it, wishing it was his cock. She didn't care if it was six inches or twelve; she was ready to devour it all the same.

"Yeah…we can move on, I guess," Harry mused, looking down at the sweaty, panting veela below him. "Could you suck me off for a minute, though? I bet you can give some great head."

"Some great head?" Fleur snapped indignantly. "You are talking to a veela! All matters of sexual desire are my forte!"

With that, she rolled them over, so Harry was on bottom. She reached down, one of her warm hands coming to rest on his cock. Harry was rock hard, and the lightest touch of her fingers sent shivers of pleasure up his spine. Fleur slid off the bed so she was on her knees, with Harry's legs spread around her. She licked her lips in anticipation of practicing her craft. First, she slid her tongue down the underside of his shaft, on of her fingers delicately pushing the head of his cock down against his navel. After a few more tantalizing licks, Harry was practically writhing under her tender teasing. Finally, Fleur decided to give him some release.

She took his cock in her mouth, marveling at how big it was. Had she really been poking fun at him a moment before? Fleur couldn't bring herself to care about anything other than the manhood filling her mouth. She easily deep-throated him, eliciting a quiet moan, and she continued to tease him for another few minutes, gently sucking and massaging his balls with her hands.

"Please, Fleur," Harry begged, wishing for more intense stimulation and yet wanting the feelings to drag on forever.

"All right," Fleur said, a hint of her naughtiness creeping into her voice. "If you insist."

She leaned down, as if to kiss his member, but continued lower, taking a testicle in her mouth. She rolled it around leisurely, slowly enjoying every taste of the Boy-Who-Lived. She switched her ministrations to the other testicle, then slowly licked her way up his massive shaft. After gently blowing on the top, she took his member into her mouth again. With maddening slowness, she sucked him off, using both her hands to stimulate the small portion of his shaft that her lips couldn't reach.

"Oh god, yes!" Harry moaned, bucking his hips, trying to squeeze more of himself into her mouth. Fleur would have grinned if she could, watching the pleasure she gave him as her tongue wound its way around his cock. She deep-throated him until he felt it could get no better, but then she started humming. She took his whole cock like a pro, paying attention to every inch. Harry was in heaven. He'd never imagined that anything could feel so good!

Finally, Fleur pulled herself away - it wouldn't do for Harry to expend himself before she'd found her release as well.

"Wouldn't want to get ahead of ourselves, would we?" she smirked and plopped down beside him on the bed. Harry rolled on top of her and kissed her without saying a word. Fleur found herself pinned down as he ravaged her mouth with his tongue, this kiss far more forceful than the last. Fleur felt Harry's hand on her pussy, the slick material of her panties betraying her obvious wetness. Harry pulled himself away, focusing between her legs as Fleur gulped down air. For an Englishman, Harry was damn good at French kissing.

"Why are these still on?" he asked, eying her lacy black undies.

"Ah, well Mister Potter, that is a secret," Fleur grinned at him, lifting her ass up so he could slide them off.

"I bet I can make you tell me," Harry smiled back, carefully pulling off her panties. After he lifted them clear of her ankles, he threw them across the room. The wouldn't be needing _those_ anytime soon. As he'd suspected, Fleur was thoroughly waxed, as there was not a trace of hair south of her eyebrows. The skin of her nether regions seemed almost impossibly smooth.

"There are spells for dealing with body hair," she explained carelessly. "We French believe that a woman has room for hair on her head alone."

"I agree," Harry replied, staring at her sweet pink snatch. He knew Fleur was keeping her veela aura down to a minimum, but he was sure it was still coloring his perceptions. There was no way one girl could be so hot! He reached down to massage her pussy, his fingers squeezing her labia together as he coaxed some of her juices out. Fleur sighed deeply as the first waves of pleasure from her cunt soothed her mind. She let herself drop back down into the bed as Harry slipped a finger inside her. She groaned as a second one followed.

Harry watched her closely as he explored her insides. His fingers swabbed the walls of her love canal, provoking little moans and gasps. He made sure to pay extra attention to the areas that received the biggest reactions. Then, he put his other hand on her pubic mound, gently pressing as he circled her clit with his thumb. After a few minutes of this treatment, Fleur had her first orgasm, spasming and panting as her pussy squeezed his fingers. It was a cute moment; rather than loud, triumphant cries, as Harry had expected, she was quiet, almost pensive as she felt the pleasure ripple through her body.

Harry pulled out his fingers, sampling the tip of one to get a feel for her taste. It was quite good, and Harry made a mental note to try the cum of his other ladies when he had the chance.

There was no time for reflection on the future, however. Fleur was still bathing in her afterglow, but Harry's dick was painfully hard, and he was acutely aware of his body's own needs. He had to fuck this bitch, had to fuck her _now._

He smiled, gently rubbing the tip of his member on her slit. She leaned forward, trying desperately to get his huge member inside her. He continued to trace around her slit for several minutes, occasionally circling her clit, until, bucking, she came again. After licking up her cum, which tasted as good as the first sample, he immediately placed the tip of his member against her, and gently pushed. She tensed, and Harry hesitated, unsure of whether to go on.

"I can't wait!," Fleur begged, her blue eyes wide and desperate as she felt the teasing touches of his cock. "Fuck me, _s'il vous plaît_!"

Nevertheless, Harry went slowly as pushed himself further inside her, until he had about five inches in. Then he began to thrust in and out, starting a slow tempo. She leaned forward to meet each of his thrusts.

"Come on, I want all of you in me!" Fleur pleaded. Harry complied and shoved the last inch and a half in. He continued to push into her, stopping when his waist was firmly pressed against hers.

At this point Harry lost all sense of going easy on Fleur. He pulled out, then slammed all 6.5 inches back into her. He increased the tempo to a speed that looked almost superhuman.

After a few minutes, Fleur noticed Harry start to slow down. She was used to sex and took a while to cum, something Harry had clearly not expected. She noticed guiltily that he had been doing most of the work and she had just lain there and enjoyed the ride.

"Stop." She told Harry.

Harry paused, worried. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, but I want to try a different position. Lie on your back."

Harry lay down on the bed, waiting for Fleur to mount herself on his member. She gave the tip a quick lick, causing Harry to moan, and positioned herself above him. She slowly lowered herself down until all six inches were inside her. She started to move up and down, going slightly faster with each repetition. Harry thrust his hips up each time she came down, bringing her closer and closer to orgasm. Fleur leaned down and kissed Harry, all the while moving up and down on his huge shaft. His tongue explored her mouth, mapping the contours of her cheeks with the tip of his tongue. She did the same to him, providing the push she needed to reach her third orgasm.

"Ughhh...Jesus!" Fleur squealed as Harry brought her to her third climax of the night. Her warm juices seeped down around his cock, nearly making him lose all control, but he was still a ways off from his own peak. She continued riding him for another few minutes, then got off and kneeled down and pointed her cute ass at him, practically begging for him to come fuck her doggie style.

Harry was surprised at the quick shift, but figured Fleur likely had even more experience than him, and therefore knew what she was doing. After giving her ass another squeeze, he shoved his member inside her. This felt much tighter than the other position, but Harry felt he could last awhile despite the crushing grip of her pussy. He reached down and fondled her breasts, pumping harder and faster. Harry decided that this was one of his favorite positions because it was super tight and let him play with her breasts. He disliked that he couldn't see her face, but he could imagine what she looked like with his massive cock reaming her. The thought made him grin.

After fucking her doggie style for a few more minutes, Harry realized that his own climax was approaching fast. Try as he might, there was no way he could fuck a beautiful blonde like Fleur and expect to last forever.

With his free hand, the other still massaging one of her swinging breasts, Harry reached down and tickled her clit, masturbating the little bud for all it was worth. Fleur's eyes rolled back in her head from the unexpected pleasure, but soon regained control and forced his cock even deeper inside her. Harry had no warning as she came for the fourth time, her juices flowing out and covering Harry's already sopping cock. He felt it drip down his legs, and quickly gathered it with his hand hand, not wanting to miss a drop.

The orgasm-produced tightness was enough to send him over the edge himself. "I'm going to cum!" Harry groaned as he thrust in and out of her, abandoning any rhythm in order to flush the most enjoyment he could from his thick cock. As he reached his climax, he made sure to hit her g-spot with his thrusts, forcing her pussy to instinctively clamp down on his dick. The contractions pushed him over the edge. Harry shot load after load of sticky cum into her, hearing the sounds of a fifth orgasm emanate from his veela lover. He pulled out with a little pop, his member already deflating, and they lay down next to each other panting on the floor.

"That was honestly the best sex I've ever had," Fleur said, after she regained her breath.

"Same," Harry replied truthfully. He now understood the value of an experienced partner. "How long long are you here?"

"Just a week." Fleur's hand came to grip his own. "Promise me we'll do this again."

"Count on it," Harry said, with every intention of repeating their little escapade.

He stood up slowly, savoring the aching in his limbs, the proof that he'd fucked her to the limit. He put on his clothes, planted a final kiss on the lips of his latest partner, and quietly padded out the door.

Still laying naked and sweaty on carpet, Fleur watched him go. She knew in her gut that Harry was the man for her. Already, she was was formulating ways for the two of them to hook up again.

"What a week," she murmured to herself, her mind on the days ahead. "What a week!"


	8. The Familiar Weapons are the Best

"The Room of Requirement, at four o'clock. Be there, or be...all horny by yourself, I guess," the silver stag trailed off lamely, in a perfect imitation of Harry's voice. "Anyway, I'll meet you there, you tight little slut."

Ginny giggled to herself at that last bit. Having Harry as her dominant master was so exciting! It was all she could do not to be smiling all the time just at the thought of what he'd done to her that one lunch break. And now, he was asking her to meet him in the Room of Requirement, probably so he could fuck her brains out. She giggled again, imagining all the exciting things the Room could create for them.

She looked around the bathroom, where the patronus had appeared as she washed her hands. She supposed Harry had instructed it to wait until she was alone, otherwise the whole school would be waiting at four. She dried her hands and looked at her watch. It was already three-thirty.

* * *

Lavender received a similar message as she studied in the library. The stag's head appeared out of the wall, like a hunting trophy sprayed silver, and delivered the words of her lover. A smile tilted her lips as she thought back to her own night with the Boy-Who-Lived. She waved her hand through the patronus to dissipate it and looked at the clock hanging over Madam Pince's desk: three-forty.

* * *

The wizard himself walked down the hallway from his last class, Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry's arms swung purposefully, balancing the imposing figure he trained hard to cultivate. His robes, tailored tight around his impressive physique, did not conceal the striped seersucker blazer he playfully donned. His clothing, which had garnered some raised eyebrows and turned heads at first, had finally been accepted as another quirk of the famous Boy-Who-Lived. Harry wouldn't be surprised if he saw a few copycats crop up.

His mission for the afternoon was both simple and devilishly complex. He felt like he'd been ignoring some of his earlier conquests, and was dismayed to think of what they might do to be satiated. God forbid those pussies milk the seed from any cock other than his own! Harry grinned in mock sternness to himself. He'd claimed them; he had to tend them.

 _That is the way of things,_ he mused to himself as he turned the corner past the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. He faced the infamous stretch of blank wall, closed his eyes, and thought hard. _I need a place to shag two hot girls; I need a place to shag two hot girls…_

There was a faint pop. Harry opened his eyes and reached out to the door that appeared. He turned the knob, noting that the door opened silently, as though on freshly oiled hinges. Inside was a beautiful room: brilliant stained glass radiated light down on a bright bed, covered in soft white sheets and several fluffy pillows. Around the walls were softly burning torches, giving the light a warm tinge. Harry grinned: this was going to be excellent.

As he patted the blankets, appreciating the feel of smooth suede, he heard the door open. Ginny stepped inside, gingerly closing the door and looking around.

"The Room always knows what's up," she laughed.

"There's something else going up too, if you know what I mean," Harry grinned. He tugged off his robes and blazer, his erection growing as he anticipated an afternoon's worth of fun.

"Mmm," Ginny licked her lips when she saw the familiar package. "I get that all to myself?" She felt her pussy grow moist as imagined him pushing his thick cock inside her.

"Actually, you're going to have to share," Harry smirked back. "Lavender's coming too; we're going to have a _marvelous_ time."

* * *

The girl in question, Lavender Brown, stopped in front of the blank stretch of wall and thought, with some minor embarrassment, _I need a place to have sex and it needs to be secret._ She wondered if the Room had heard this sort of need before. She hoped not.

With a small pop, a door expanded into existence. Lavender cautiously turned the knob, and the door swung inward with only the softest of creaks. She stepped inside the Room of Requirement and gasped softly in amazement.

The room was circular, high, and vaulted, with large ornate windows on all sides letting in golden sunlight. The stone walls bore torches that crackled merrily, illuminating the main attraction: a truly enormous bed, about double king size, laden with blankets and pillows. Harry and Ginny were already there, passionately making out. Harry was in his boxers and Ginny was topless, her breasts pressed against his chest as they frantically fought each other's tongues. Lavender walked forward, intent on observing this erotic sight from a better angle. Harry finally opened his eyes and saw her watching them. He smiled and broke off his ministrations to Ginny's mouth.

"Come join us!" he cried jovially, gesturing eagerly. It was funny for Lavender to see him acting almost childishly, considering the mature nature of his actions. It didn't linger on her mind for long, however, and soon she was slipping off her clothes and closing the gap to her fellow pleasure seekers. Ginny too paused to rip off her remaining clothes and tug off Harry's underwear. Lavender grinned and pulled off her bra, allowing her supple breasts to bob magnificently as she daintily placed herself on the edge of the bed, pulling off her panties to expose her promising slit. She stretched out naked on the opposite side of Harry, enjoying the feeling of the blankets tickling her breasts.

"Enough foreplay," Ginny finally decided. "Lavender, I got here first, so I'm taking dibs."

"Dibs on wha - OH MY GOD!" Harry yelped as Ginny took his rock hard cock in her mouth without warning. After their makeout session, she was in no mood for tenderness - she savagely pumped her mouth around his dick. Lavender felt slightly alarmed that events were unfolding before she'd gotten properly situated, but at the same time she was glad that the meeting was going to be businesslike. Indeed, she quickly got down to business, not wanting to miss any of the fun, and pressed her mouth to Harry's, initiating his second makeout session while Ginny's head raced up and down his shaft. Harry could not believe how amazing he felt. Two beautiful ladies had made it their business to see he was pleasured as much as possible - and he wasn't complaining. Between the mild pleasure of good kissing from Lavender and the rapid lances of bliss from his nether regions thanks to Ginny, he could feel his muscles relax as his body allowed him to experience the carnal happiness it was built for.

Lavender could tell from the way Harry was gasping through their kisses that he was close to orgasm. She pressed her breasts against him, challenging herself to make him cum faster. Within another minute, she heard a telltale gasp on Ginny's end and broke off the kiss to see her frantically trying to swallow what looked like a whole pint of Harry's seed. Once Ginny inevitably collapsed to the side of the bed, Harry's large cock having denied her windpipe of its much needed air, Lavender quickly moved in to lap up the cum she had missed. Harry smiled contentedly as a second tongue roved over his manhood, thirsty for his seed. Finally, Lavender straightened up and grabbed her wand, casting a quick _scourgio_ over the already-soiled sheets. She looked down at Harry and dropped a small vial on his chest.

"So you can go again," she said simply. Harry nodded and greedily threw back the potion. In less than ten seconds, his member was pressing firmly against her slit. He was a little surprised she would have access and the know-how of sexual potions, but he was too eager for some more fucking to give it a second thought.

Lavender slowly slid onto Harry's dick, sighing at the sense of completion as she was filled and stretched by his large member. Harry's head leaned back involuntarily as his cock sent him amazing feelings of pleasure. Lavender rotated slightly from her position above him, slowly tilting him so he hit every part of her. It was so incredible that she almost came then and there, but she forced herself to take it slow and settle into a slow rhythm of bouncing up and down. Her hard nipples dragged across Harry's chest, and his hands came up to grasp her breasts and squeeze them tenderly.

This was too much. Cursing inwardly, Lavender moaned as she came on his hard cock, her juices sliding slowly down to his thighs. Harry, though disappointed Lavender hadn't lasted longer on her first go, knew this was just the first of many orgasms she was going to have. However, his balls remained unstated, despite his previous milking by Ginny. Whatever potion Lavender had brought was clearly a top-notch brew. He nimbly flipped her onto her back and resumed furiously ramming his cock into her. Lavender closed her eyes as her afterglow continued to make her giddy, passively absorbing to the force of his thrusts. Sure enough, she felt a second orgasm building, and, wanting to synchronize it with Harry, she leaned up and passionately kissed him. It was just enough to send him over the edge, and his hands tightened on her breasts as he shot his cum into her. He waited until his cock had softened before tenderly pulling out. They lay together, him breathing hard, her trying not to pant after struggling to keep from screaming at her second climax. Ginny, who had been feeling neglected, had been fingering herself fiercely, and came as well after a few more frantic seconds.

Harry was quite aware that Ginny had yet to be properly satisfied. He rolled over to face the fifth-year.

"Fancy some of this?" he teased, stroking his cock back to full hardness. Ginny's lust filled eyes latched on to the sight. She felt like his monstrous manhood was hypnotizing her. God, she wanted it…

"Don't tease the poor girl!" Lavender admonished, still out of breath. "Just fuck her brains out already!"

"Alright, you slut," Harry chuckled, breathing heavily in anticipation. crawled back to where Ginny was lying on the bed and slowly positioned himself over her, his dick a couple inches over her quivering pussy, which was sopping wet and practically begging to be filled by his member. Ginny had only a moment to take in his muscular body before Harry lowered his mouth to hers. He pressed his tongue into her mouth, and she wrestled him for dominance. Her hands rose up to grab his butt, slowly forcing his cock towards her entrance. Harry leaned on one elbow and slowly began to fondle her breasts with his other hand.

Ginny's cunt started leaking even more as Harry slowly traced her nipple with his thumb, delicately rubbing and prodding until she was gasping from it. _How did he get so good at this?_ She was gushing like crazy and opened her eyes to see Harry carefully positioning his dick at her slit. He put his hands on either side of her and gently pushed the head of his cock up and down her folds, almost pushing it in but not quite. It felt amazing, but Harry was doing it so slowly that she was going to go crazy if he didn't speed up.

"Harry, please, just do it!" she begged, her head pressed as every sliding motion from below washed over her in a wave of pleasure.

After another few seconds of teasing, Harry finally obliged her. He put a hand on her flat stomach, firmly pinning her to the bed and giving her a quick grin before gently pushing the head of his member against her folds, which quickly parted, allowing him easy entrance to her tight pussy. Harry moaned as he explored her insides, pushing farther and farther in until his balls were against her ass. Just as Ginny began to adjust to his size, he decided couldn't wait any longer. He pulled out until just an inch was left in, then slammed into her, repeating the process as Ginny screamed in surprise and ecstasy as her pussy was stretched open for the second time by the same cock. In this position, Harry's dick came just short of hitting her g-spot, but he was also rubbing her clit with one hand, pressing around it in time with his thrusts. The feelings were incredibly intense for both of them.

Ginny was nearing her climax, and her hands came up from clenching the sheets to grab Harry's ass and try to force him in faster. He gave a throaty moan and gave in, speeding up his tempo until his dick was like a blur as it whisked in and out of her, sending droplets of Ginny's juices spraying out. Within a couple seconds of the ravenous pace Ginny was on the brink, but Harry beat her to it. He gave a growl as spasmed, shuddering as he blew his load deep in her cunt. The pulsing of his dick was the last straw for Ginny, and she came in a quick burst of pure bliss, feelings of satisfaction and pleasant exhaustion sinking in. She relaxed on the bed, and felt Harry drop down beside her, one of his hands snaking out to cup her breasts.

"Jesus, that was fast," said Lavender breathily. "Oh god, I'm gonna be sore after that."

"Not sore enough," Harry replied, observing his manhood inflate once again. "Lavender, that is one hell of a potion you gave me."

"I figured you'd need it," she said, her tone filled with mirth. "Now I feel obliged to help you out." She rolled over so she was on top of him and gently squeezed his dick. Harry's eyes closed as her fingers stroked his length, enfolding the head of his cock and tracing the central vein on the underside. Her lips pressed down on his once again, and Lavender felt his hands kneading her firm ass as she jerked him off. She slowly sped up until Harry was practically thrusting into her palm, using her hand like cunt to get off. She teased him like this for another minute, before stopping her motions.

In response to Harry's disappointed groan, she leaned in and whispered, "I think I have something even tighter than Ginny to offer you."

Harry's eyes shot open, searching her face for confirmation of his intuition.

"You sure?" he asked, not believing his good luck.

"Yeah," she said huskily, taking advantage of their closeness to nibble at his earlobe. "I want you to fit that big cock of your in my ass, Harry Potter, and fuck me like the little wanton slut I am."

"Deal!" Harry grabbed her waist and rolled them over, then flipped her so she was on her back. Lavender's moan as her breasts were crushed into the mattress was drowned out as her head landed squarely in one of the enveloping pillows. Harry's cock, which was still wet from Ginny's hungry cunt, slowly parted her ass cheeks, sliding stealthily toward her asshole.

"Wait a minute!" Ginny pouted from behind. "You're not allowed to give Harry your ass and not give me something too!" She jumped onto the bed and spread her legs in front of Lavender, unveiling her dripping pink pussy. She pulled the fluffy pillow from under Lavender's head and placed it under her own back.

"Use that tongue of yours properly," she commanded. As Lavender was about to obey resignedly, the first inch of Harry's cock pushed into her ass. Lavender's eyes shot open at the feeling, which was extremely intense. Harry was lubed up nicely from his past fucking, but that didn't make his dick any less thick.

"Relax, it's alright," Harry coaxed, one of his hands squeezing Lavender's shoulders affectionately. "Just let me in, Lav…"

Lavender gave a throaty moan and clenched her teeth as she forced her sphincter to ease open. Slowly, ever so slowly, Harry's manhood slid into her, stretching her anus tight around his girth. The worst over, Lavender's mouth fell open and her eyes glazed as the alarm faded from the intense feelings. Ginny took advantage of her preoccupation to scoot herself closer to Lavender's head. She lifted Lavender's chin and pressed the girl's mouth gently but firmly against her leaking pussy.

"You want to be a slut, don't you?" Ginny said soothingly. She saw Harry pull out his cock and thrust into Lavender again. The girl's mouth closed tightly on her clit as a response to the pressure. "Just let yourself go."

Lavender, who hadn't planned on eating any pussy, couldn't find the willpower to reject her situation. With Harry slowly thrusting into her ass and Ginny's cunt filling her mouth, she figured she'd better make the most of it. She sucked gently on Ginny's clit while she used her tongue to tease the redhead by tracing the edges of her slit. Ginny moaned and ground her cunt against Lavender's mouth, trying to eek a little more pleasure out of the arrangement.

Harry watched the sixth year go down on the youngest Weasley, grinning at he took in the two beautiful girls enjoying life's most basic pleasure. He was himself immensely enjoying the feel of Lavender's ass around his cock. It was distinctly unique from his many conquests of the other girls. Whereas all the witches he'd fucked had been sopping wet at their first sight of the Boy-Who-Lived, Lavender's asshole was bone dry. If not for the fluid on Harry's dick from vigorously fucking Ginny, it probably would have been an unpleasant feeling for her. Fortunately they were both enjoying themselves. Harry knew he had to keep the pace slow, unlike his preferred speeds when he was hammering their cunts, but the extreme tightness made up for it. Sacrificing the sight of Ginny squirming in pleasure from Lavender's mouth, he closed his eyes to better focus on the feelings coming from his nether regions.

Lavender, for her part, had grown quite comfortable with the situation. Anal penetration had been weird at first, but Harry took it slow and she knew she could trust him to take it easy on her. She was also really warming up to the task of pleasuring Ginny. Lavender had never gone down on a girl before, mainly because before this afternoon she hadn't known she'd been interested in them in _that way,_ but now that Ginny's thighs were literally around her head, she couldn't resist diving into her job. She pushed her tongue into Ginny's folds, feeling the flesh part as Ginny's cunt welcomed her stimulating touch. Lavender would have smiled if she could, but she contented herself with gazing up into Ginny's eyes.

Ginny felt Lavender continue to suck as her tongue slowly mapped the inside of Ginny's love canal. She'd never received oral like this, despite a few forays with Dean once in a while. She supposed wryly that Lavender's own needs were being met well enough that she didn't mind performing an exceptional job. Such thoughts did not occupy her long, however, as she was soon swept into blissful ignorance just like Lavender. Her hands grasped Lavender's head, thoughtlessly brushing her hair back and gently pushing her farther and farther into her snatch. The stimulation was a bit muted compared to a dick pounding her, but she could still appreciate the level of attention Lavender was paying to her nethers, her tongue carefully exploring every inch of Ginny's chasm.

"Lavender, I'm going to cum soon," Harry said, his voice trembling slightly as he basked in the sensual feelings of the tight ass in front of him. In response, Lavender clenched her butt down on his dick, making the tightness almost unbearable for both of them. She moaned into Ginny's pussy, her mouth twitching as she tried to gasp at the sensations, but ended up sucking the upper half of Ginny's vagina. The redhead in turn moaned and used both hands to press Lavender's lips against her cunt, desperately seeking to find release at the same time as Harry.

The Boy-Who-Lived wanted to make sure Lavender would cum with them as well, and he wasn't sure if she would be able to climax just from the anal stimulation. So, he used on of his favorite finishing moves, reaching under her to gently caress her clit. Lavender was bucking against him now, doing all the thrusting work for him. Harry savored the feelings, rewarding her for her effort by frantically rubbing her clit.

Ginny came first, her juices pouring into Lavender's mouth. Lavender, who had been wildly sucking and toying with her love canal, gulped down the secretions as fast as they came. Ginny kept her head firmly pinned as she rode out her orgasm, shuddering as the waves of pleasure continued to shoot up and down her body. One of her hands squeezed her breasts, desperately pulling and pinching at her nipples to grind out every ounce of satisfaction from her body.

Harry could barely the new tightness of Lavender's ass without blowing his load, but he wanted to make sure she came before him, as he could tell the milking from her asshole would be enough to wear off the aphrodisiac effects of her potion. He sped up his attacks on her pussy, using his other hand to plunge three fingers quickly in and out of her streaming pussy. He let her do the work moving his dick and out, and maintained his balance as both his hands could no longer use her for support.

His moves paid off, and Lavender came with a small shriek, her back arching and her eyes closed with an angelic expression of rapture spread across her face. With Harry's attention on her ass and pussy, this climax was easily one of her strongest ever. Even as her body felt fit to burst from the ecstasy of stimulation, she felt a new warmth inside her as Harry finally came as well, his seed pouring into her tight ass. His cock swelled, providing a final burst of pleasure as Lavender slumped down in exhaustion, using Ginny's flat, pale stomach as a cushion. The Weasley girl absentmindedly stroked her chin, still caught in the afterglow of her own orgasm.

Harry pulled out, his now-soft dick still twitching feebly. He rubbed Lavender's shoulders contentedly, pulling grateful to the both of them for such a fun time.

"We have to do this again," Lavender said, her voice hoarse. All three of them were slick with sweat, their bodies radiating the smell of sex and satisfaction.

"Fuck yeah," Harry said, too tired to plan ahead. "I got a lot of girls to sleep with, but you guys are up on the list, believe me." He stretched out beside Lavender and Ginny. He settled one hand under his head and the other cupped the smooth curves of Lavender's familiar ass.

"What say we just take a nap together?" came a slurred suggestion from Ginny.

"Deal."

"Deal!"

The three teenage lovers slowly drifted off to the realm of dreams. Around them, the room glowed slightly and the air stirred warmly. The castle seemed happy to do its young tenants a favor.


	9. Organic Spontaneity

"So what is it like, being the Boy-Who-Lived?" Fleur asked. "It must be hard to be famous for something you don't remember."

"It used to be," Harry responded, gazing across the grounds towards the lake. "But I've never known any different, not since I was eleven."

"Does it have perks?"

"Well, I guess so. People always assume the best of me, like I'm some sort of angel. I don't take advantage of it really, except, you know, now and then…"

Fleur winked at him. The two of them were sitting at a small circular table, like what you would find outside a café, with a pitcher of pumpkin juice and a platter of biscuits between them. Behind lay the mammoth green houses, and in front spread the beautiful Hogwarts grounds. It was a rare day of sun, and the grass and trees seemed to glow with health. Harry had asked Fleur if she wanted to share lunch privately, rather than eat with the whole school watching her. They both wanted some more time alone together after their recent endeavors.

"So the way you talked earlier…you have a lot of partners?" Fleur said delicately. She didn't really mind, but she was curious how much action Harry got.

"Well, yeah. I've slept with pretty much all the girls in my year." At her surprised look, he corrected himself: "Well, the girls in my year and my house. Then there was one other, and now you."

"Is that normal?" Fleur asked, leaning forward. She had little experience with cultures outside France, and had little idea what the norm was for sex in other countries.

"Ha!" Harry chortled. "Most guys at Hogwarts are lucky to get a blowjob by my age. If they're lucky, they get it on a few times in their final two years. Nothing close to what I do. You know, they don't even teach sexual education here!"

Fleur raised her eyebrows. "We learn all that in our third year at Beauxbatons. Why on earth are you kept ignorant?"

"I've never wanted to bring it up, but I suspect it's because of societal reasons. It seems to me that wizarding civilization is behind on cultural trends by a good hundred years or so."

"Not in France," Fleur said seriously. "How does your school not have rashes of pregnancy and all that?"

"Well, everyone does a bit of 'research' on their own," Harry grinned. "I've yet to hook up with a girl who didn't know some basic birth control charms." He bit into a biscuit, savoring the taste while he gazed absentmindedly up at the castle.

"This place has seen more action than you think," Fleur concluded finally. "I doubt most generations are as timid as yours. You seem to 'ave cornered the market."

Harry chuckled at the notion of a sex market at Hogwarts. "Call me a vicious businessman, but a tender lover," he joked.

The bell sounded the end of lunch, the high-pitched chime slashing the peaceful afternoon in two. Harry gave Fleur's hand a squeeze and said, "Promise me we'll meet for a few more nights before you leave."

"Count on it," she smiled back, gulping down the rest of her pumpkin juice. She crammed a biscuit into her mouth for good measure, prompting Harry to remember her excellent blowjob two nights ago. Fuck, now he was horny…

They parted ways, with Fleur trudging back up to the castle to assist Madame Maxime, and Harry left to enjoy a free period before Snape's class. He plodded aimlessly toward the greenhouses, wondering what he could do with Fleur before she had to return to France. Surely there was some way the two of them could meet up afterwards…

With his mind on portkeys and apparition, Harry pushed open the door to Greenhouse Three, not really minding where he was going until he bumped into someone who had been bending over a table.

"Ah!" shrieked Hannah Abbott as the collision sent her reeling backwards.

"Oh, shit, sorry!" Harry gasped, trying to grab and steady her, but he wasn't fast enough. Hannah crashed into one of the many potted plants lining the glass walls, which Harry supposed was better than through the wall itself. As soon as she touched the plant, thick green tendrils shot out and grabbed her, firmly rapping around her chest and arms.

"Fuck!" she squealed. "The Tentacula!" Her right hand frantically tugged at her wand, which was stuck in her pocket. The plant seemed to sense her intentions however, and a small sprig quickly pulled it from her pocket and flung it across the room. Harry watched in horrid fascination as the Venomous Tentacula methodically bound her with layer after layer of stringy green vines. After a few seconds the movement stopped, leaving the blonde Hufflepuff firmly restrained.

"Sorry!" Harry cried again, blushing. He pulled out his wand but stopped, unsure of how to proceed. "Uh, what should I do?"

Hannah rolled her eyes. "I've been stuck like this before - hazard of being a herbology enthusiast. Usually it can sense your intentions, so maybe try pointing your wand at it and telling it to let me go?"

As Harry prepared to try this, another thought came to him. Hannah was pretty hot, and her she was all tied up like Christmas present for him. There was no reason not to have a bit of fun while they had some free time…

"Hold on just a minute, I'll send a message to Professor Sprout," he said quickly, and ducked back out of the greenhouse. Once outside, he checked to see no one was nearby, then pointed his wand toward the Gryffindor tower and said, "Accio potion!"

If he was right, this would work… Harry's eyes tracked back and forth, until finally, his seeker's instinct found the object he was looking for. Flying towards him, decelerating until it dropped neatly in his outstretched hands, was the small bottle of aphrodisiac he'd brewed a week ago. He hadn't needed it for his latest adventures, but he had a feeling Hannah would not be very receptive to afternoon sex in her current sober state. Fortunately, Harry had the means to change that.

"What are you doing?" Hannah demanded as he stepped back inside the greenhouse. "Just order it to let me go!" The Tentacula was still holding her tight.

Harry nodded agreeably. "I could do that, it's true." He uncorked the flask.

"What is that?" Demanded Hannah, looking suspicious. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Preparing to fuck you," Harry replied, and tipped the brew down his throat. The familiar warm glow filled his body and he felt the air of confidence and power convalesce in his mind.

He grinned at Hannah, who felt the results immediately in the close confines of the greenhouse. She blinked a few times, her vision wavering and then resolving with the Boy-Who-Lived becoming all she could focus on. Against her will, she looked him over thoroughly, forgetting her predicament and wanting to savor the gorgeous wizard in front of her…

"It's pretty great," Harry said, his voice cutting through her mental fog. "The potion makes me irresistible. Seriously, try not to think about, say, embracing me…"

Instantly, her mind presented her with an image of them locked together, arms wrapped tight, blended in a lover's grip -

"Kissing me…"

 _\- His lips pressing against hers, firm and soft, a kiss she could let herself dissolve into -_

"Fucking me…"

 _\- Harry sliding his cock inside her, dominating her, taking her virginity, bringing her to climax -_

"Do you want anything else?" Harry gloated as he saw her eyes glaze over. Hannah could do nothing but whine pathetically.

"Take me!" She groaned as her willpower vanished, replaced with the artificial lust of the Half-Blood Prince's concoction. Harry silently wished another thanks to the baller from generations past.

"Okay, plant-thing," he said menacingly to the Venomous Tentacula. "You see this? This is a wand, which I will use to de-tentify you if you don't help me out. Understand?"

A shudder went through the plant. The tentacles rippled in what harry interpreted as a nod.

"Good. Now, relieve Miss Abbott of her clothes, pleased. She won't be needing them." Harry commanded, enjoying the absolute power he held over the situation.

The Tentacula efficiently stripped the blonde Hufflepuff, first removing her robes, then her sweater and skirt. In seconds, she was left in just her undergarments. Harry cocked his head like he was admiring a painting, carefully assessing the girl in front of him, still bound firmly by the strong vines. She had great breasts, firm and voluptuous: just right for squeezing. Her skin, which was a delicious creamy white, stretched tight over toned muscles. Harry almost did a double take; he was used to slim girls but not athletic ones.

"You work out?" he said, impressed despite the situation.

"My dad's side of the family are muggles," Hannah explained, eager to talk. "He introduced me to training and I liked it."

"Good girl," Harry said approvingly, and Hannah flushed. She was pleased to receive the compliment, and not the least embarrassed about her body being on display. It all just felt so right…

"Just another mark against this culture's pureblood values," Harry said. "Imagine if you weren't allowed to get so _fit_ and _tight,_ Hannah. What if I didn't want to fuck you?"

"No, please!" Hannah squealed. "I want you to! I want you inside me!"

"Good." Harry flicked his wand at the door, locking it. To the wriggling plant, he said, "Get her…excited."

The Tentacula knew just what he meant. Hannah moaned as additional tentacles slid around her. Four came up to massage her breasts, one gently squeezing and the other teasing the nipple on each one. At the same time, two small tentacles slid between her legs and encircled her engorged clitoris, pulsing around the bud and settling into a delicious rhythm. Harry grinned as he watched her slowly dissolve into the plant, her remaining strength sapped by the desire to experience the amazing pleasure she was being promised. Another pair of vines added additional support to her breasts, pulling and tugging at the fatty orbs as her nipples swelled and became hard like bullets.

Harry watched in satisfaction as any remaining resistance in the blonde Hufflepuff crumbled under the combined influence of his potion and the attention of the plant. He figured he'd give Hannah another minute to fully forget everything important and become his sex slave, then have his way with her.

"How 'bout this, Hannah," he said to her softly, dangerously. "You look like you're on the edge of a very nice climax -" Hannah nodded pleadingly "- And I'd hate to deny you that. So I'll make you a deal. I let you cum now, and in return you submit to the Tentacula and myself and show us a good time."

"Yes, please!" Hannah squeaked. She meant to put more force into the words, but a third tentacle around her nether regions had slipped into her and was gently massaging her g-spot, robbing her of most of her remaining energy. "Please, Harry, I want it so bad!"

"Evidently," Harry smiled at the juices dribbling down her creamy white thighs. To the plant, he said firmly, "Well, let her have some release." Instantly, the small invading vine was whipped away, replaced by a much bigger and thicker tentacle that was closer in size to Harry's cock. It plugged Hannah's vagina up with a satisfying slurping sound, and the young witch came on the third thrust. After a few spasms she collapsed, the plant providing the only barrier between her and the floor.

"Excellent," Harry murmured, confident she wouldn't resist anything at this point. He lazily shrugged off his own robes and clothes, feeling his dick spring to attention at the looming consummation of his latest acquisition.

"My turn," he snapped at the Venomous Tentacula. "Put her…hmm, let's see…put her face-down on that table - yeah, really press her tits against it - and keep her legs straight hanging over the side." The plant obeyed, propping Hannah against one of the long tables with her ass facing him enticingly.

"Hmm, it's just a little off. Bind her legs apart, and pull her ass about six inches off the table. And put a vine around her throat, just to remind her who's boss here." He rolled his wand idly between his fingers, a silent reminder to the plant that he was in charge. Within seconds, appendages of the Tentacula had Hannah firmly bound in his requested position, with her pussy easily available and her body securely wrapped. Her hands were bound behind her back and a vine was teasing her lips, sliding in and out of her gasping mouth. Harry shrugged when he saw this, but figured the Tentacula could have that part of her for now.

"I'm not to selfish. Tease her clit a bit, enough to keep her riled up." He heard moans immediately, suggesting Hannah was wide open to further stimulation. He stroked his hard cock a few times, which was forcibly telling him he had to fuck something _now,_ and placed himself in his preferred stance for doggy-style. He saw that the two vines around her clit were back, pressuring and tickling the blonde girl just enough to keep her soaking wet and moaning into the tentacle that was gently but firmly face-fucking her.

Harry aligned the head of his cock with her sopping pussy, savoring the familiar feel of a woman's most intimate touch. Hannah was probably too blissed out from the effects of the aphrodisiac and the plant to pay too much attention to him, but this suited Harry just fine as he slowly slid the rest of his length into her pussy. She was either slightly looser than his other conquests or just insanely wet, but Harry suspected the former. Hufflepuff was not renowned as a house with a lot of attractive girls; in fact, it seemed to deliberately pick the less-endowed witches. Hannah's rarity no doubt gave her an edge in picking boyfriends, which Harry didn't doubt for a second she had put to good use. He wondered idly which boys had already sunk their dicks into her as he did now, but of course he didn't mind. The Harry Potter that emerged in these ephemeral displays of passion lived for the moment alone. Past actions of his mates mattered little.

This was certainly the case with Hannah, who probably couldn't have remembered how the whole scene originated, she was so far gone in sexual pleasure. The girl's eyes were half-open, and she was fiercely sucking on the tentacle in her mouth. It was oozing some sort of salty substance, which definitely wasn't the deadly venom of the plant but was clearly not a benign secretion. If Hannah had been in her right mind, she would have recognized that it was a rare liquid the Venomous Tentacula secretes during its conventional mating with other plants. Normally it reinforced bonding between to plants to more effectively produce seeds and see the next generation off. In humans, however, it produces a powerful euphoria and infuses the person's memory with positive associations. Hannah greedily gulped it down, not realizing that every drop was strengthening her desire to be fucked by Harry Potter.

Harry didn't know any of this, having daydreamed his way through most of herbology. What he focused on was the feeling of Hannah's warm, sweet cunt wrapped around his dick. Her flesh, slick with his precum and her own lubricants, massaged his length, coaxing him towards his own climax. The tentacles wrapped around Hannah's clit had taken to pulsating in time with his thrusts, making the Hufflepuff mewl piteously as he pounded her again and again. Harry kept the pace slow, wanting to savor the unprecedented circumstances had found himself in. He was pleasantly surprised to find that, when he felt himself growing tired, the plant eased two vines around his ass to provide support and additional force to his movements. Harry had no idea how smart or cognizant the Tentacula really was, but he knew it was a bro.

Finally, the endless stimulation became to much. Harry had no trouble reaching his climax with the mechanical assistance of the plant, and he used his last burst of energy to speed up, groaning as his seed shot into the prone girl before him. He let his dick sit in her for another minute, just enjoying the loving embrace of her body, before pulling out and blinking hard to clear his senses. Hannah was practically undulating on the table, her head slowly pumping the length of the engorged tentacle, and her hips rhythmically grinding against the pair of vines tickling her clitoris. Though neither of them knew it, she had now imbibed enough of the Venomous Tentacula's hormone concoction to forever associate sex with Harry with feelings of happiness and satisfaction. Though she wouldn't know why, she was now permanently bound to him by the yearnings of her body.

 _I forgot how easy the potion made this,_ Harry smiled grimly, tussling Hannah's hair. The blonde's yelps were muffled as she came hard on the tentacles, rivulets of her own lubricant spilling onto the table. Harry slapped her firm ass, deciding that he would be sure to try anal with her in the future.

"Well, I play hard, but I also work hard," Harry said to the room at large. He grinned at the Venomous Tentacula, which was retreating back into its corner like nothing had happened, and at Hannah, who was gingerly standing up and rubbing her eyes.

"Harry," she began, her bare chest heaving up and down, "That was so awesome. I just want to have sex with you all the time!"

"Course you do, love," Harry said, giving her titties a reassuring squeeze. Hannah rewarded him with a little moan at the raw stimulation of her breasts, which the vines of the plant had milked mercilessly.

With a flip of his wand, Hannah's clothes were on the table in front of her, and Harry was dressed again. The blonde Hufflepuff looked at him hungrily, already dreaming of forcing his cock down her throat. Harry was thinking along the same lines, but he knew if he indulged in another escapade the teachers would come hounding after him, something her could not afford to risk. Harry had a sneaking suspicion that his growing harem was not as acceptable as he'd assumed. While he'd fully intended to keep his girls under wraps, he'd felt fairly confident that the whole ordeal was just a social blunder, nothing more. Now, he was worried that laws might have been broken, or ancient families angered. Harry made a mental reminder to himself to keep his conquests to himself.

He waved a patronizing goodbye and exited the greenhouse. With the smile of the cum-barren proudly illuminating his face, the Boy-Who-Lived trudged up the castle steps and back into the maze of opportunity and love.

* * *

 _Heyoo guys, s'up. I got some flak from reviewers because this chapter got pretty weird. I agree, this chapter was definitely weird. But it was fun to write, and at the end of the day that's most important, considering I'm doing this in my spare time for no compensation whatsoever. So if you like it, cool, if you don't, chill. The other chapters will probably stay closer to the center._


	10. Dissent within the Ranks

Hey guys, Hugo here. It's been a crazy few weeks, but I'm back. I've decided to remove the numbering system from the chapter names. I don't want to make it more inconvenient for you guys, but I want to have some creativity in naming the chapters, and I just can't do that with the way they're done now. When I published this chapter, I also went back and renamed the earlier episodes to the way I'd originally wanted. Cheers!

* * *

"I saw Dean in the showers this morning. He _does_ have a horse cock," Ginny drawled lazily from her bed, where she was flipping through a book on the Chudley Cannons.

"Yeah, but does he know how to use it?" Lavender chortled back. "I know he was with Angelina briefly when she lived in the village last year, but that was only a few months."

"That's enough time for a man to get acquainted," Ginny smirked back. She was ostensibly looking at a photo of the Cannon's chaser scoring an impressive goal, but her eyes were glazed as she remembered Harry furiously pounding her pussy at lunch. She had both lost her virginity and realized how awesome sex was at the same time. She'd liked her session with him and Lavender, of course, but Ginny preferred one-on-one fucking more. It meant she didn't get only half of Harry's attention.

There was a small but derisive snort from the corner of the dormitory. Hermione was hunched over her runes dictionary, clearly listening to the conversation. A faint scowl was spreading over her face.

Ginny let her book fall across her lap and sighed loudly in exasperation. "Hermione, for Christ's sake, what's the problem? You used to love gossiping."

"Well, that was before Harry had sex with all of us and never even told us!" Hermione burst out. She'd wanted to have this conversation ever since her last night with Harry, but couldn't bring herself to disagree with him in person. He was just so sexy…

She shook her head a little and continued. "He treated me so kindly, super gentle, and sure, I loved it and I love him, but there's clearly no real romance in our relationship when he's doing the same thing to, what, five other girls?"

"Probably more," Lavender observed. "And suit yourself, Hermione. Harry absolutely crushed my pussy when I was with him, and it was awesome."

"That's way more detail than I need."

"And then, when he did Ginny and me -"

"What?" Hermione choked. "You two had a threesome?" She looked incredulously from Ginny to Lavender, receiving only shrugs in return. "He's using you like toys!"

"Yeah, but that's what we like!" Ginny said indignantly. "For fuck's sake, Hermione, it's not like you were married to him!"

"Yeah, but the point of a relationship is trust! How can we trust him if he just bangs anything that moves?"

"He doesn't, though," Lavender sniffed. "I was talking to him a while ago. He said he also slept with the Patil twins."

"Both of them?" Ginny perked up.

"Yeah. Apparently they thought they could just have some fun with him, but he took control and fucked them both to sleep. They told me to tell him they want to go again."

"Jesus Christ!" Hermione fumed. She'd been working up pressure over the whole affair for days now, and the steam was finally escaping. "This is absolutely ridiculous. Harry's a good lover, the sex was fun, but come on, we're worth more than that! He can't just act like we're only good for our cunts!"

"What are you gonna do, ask out Seamus Finnigan?" Ginny snorted. "Get real, Hermione, Harry's the hottest boy in our year - unless you want Ron drooling over those tits of yours."

Hermione grumbled something inaudible and threw her book down on her chair. She stormed out, throwing a parting angry look at the pair of them.

"This could be a problem," Ginny observed, sounding bored.

"It _will_ be a problem, I can tell," Lavender replied. "I don't know if we should deal with it or tell Harry."

Ginny chuckled. "Harry will try to solve it by fucking her again, and I know she'll do it but that will only put the issue off for a night. I'm not so much worried about what she wants, just what she does."

"Same," Lavender nodded sagely. "I don't give a damn what she wants or values from a relationship - that's her business - but if she spills the beans on this little arrangement Harry's made, that's going to screw all of us over."

Ginny mused over the situation. "So, we shouldn't tell Harry. This is two complicated and he probably knows nothing about female emotions. Do we want her in the harem or not?"

"Harem?" Lavender mulled over the word. "Why, I suppose we are a harem. In any case, it's better for us if she's out. Think about it - she has the best tits of all of us, and you know Harry's going to be banging her all the time when he could be doing us."

"Yeah… I feel bad doing that, though. Hermione's nice, and I know she just thinks that because she thinks it's the right thing." Ginny felt worried. She didn't want to become a bully and exclude one of her best friends from the most awesome shag-fest ever.

"I know what you mean…" Lavender trailed off, thinking. She perked up after a moment, and said, "We should leave it up to her. Not tell Harry or the others; she'll either come back to him or she won't - either way, it's entirely her choice. We literally don't have to do anything."

"I like that. It doesn't make me feel like we're conniving and scheming against her," Ginny said, feeling relieved. "Just one thing, though: suppose she still doesn't like it after thinking about it. Suppose…" she hesitated, then pressed on, "Suppose she rats us out, for whatever reason. We should have a plan."

Lavender considered this. Frowning, she replied, "Well, we can't put a memory charm over the whole damn school, and Hermione either knows or can guess all the girls Harry's shagged… We have to make sure she doesn't talk."

A grin spread over Ginny's face. "We could blackmail her."

"What do we have on Little Miss Perfect, though?"

"Well, Harry hasn't been fucking just us this whole time…"

"Yeah, but we don't have any proof. There's nothing really damaging."

"So we get proof. Something we can show her to make sure she stays quiet, no matter what."

Lavender grinned back. "You want to take some pictures next time they sleep together?"

Ginny's smile was positively evil. "No, something more damaging and quicker. Let's seduce her and film _that._ "

Lavender raised her eyebrows. "I was down for it because I was getting drilled in the ass, but are you sure she's into girl-on-girl?"

"No," Ginny admitted. "But she's probably horny enough that it would be a simple matter to 'convince' her."

Lavender felt excited and guilty at the same time. "It's a pretty mean thing to do…" she said, secretly hoping Ginny could convince her.

"Oh, come on," Ginny giggled. The thought of suckling Hermione's breasts was making her feel hot. "You can make her eat you out first; I just want some time with those boobs."

This unexpected mental imagery was enough to overrule Lavender's doubts. Imagining Hermione's body intimately pressed against hers was extremely arousing, and suddenly she was eager to press forward with the plan. "I'll find Hermione. You grab Collin's camera."

Ginny was already scrambling off her bed. "Send me a patronus when you find her -"

"Think of a good abandoned classroom -"

"- Figure out how to force her -"

With their plans only half made, the pair of conspirators raced out of the dormitory, already set on seducing an unwitting Hermione Granger.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The Gryffindor girl in question was walking back up the hallway from the transfiguration room, having clarified with Professor McGonagall why she'd only received a 105% and not 110. She didn't notice Lavender Brown duck into an alcove to avoid her, nor did she hear the whispered patronus cast behind her back.

She'd only gone about twenty feet when Ginny rounded the corner, holding her bag awkwardly in her hand.

"Hey, Ginny," Hermione said tiredly. "Look, I'm sorry about getting angry. I just don't like it."

"I get it, Hermione, I do," Ginny replied smoothly. She sw Lavender peek out from behind Hermione, and knew she had to buy some time for her partner in crime. "Can we talk about it?"

Hermione shook her head slowly, her troubled expression clearing to one of resolution. "No. This whole thing is wrong, Ginny. We shouldn't be just toys for some powerful wizard. It's not right."

Then, the words Ginny had feared: "I'm going to tell Professor McGonagall.

"Hermione, please!" Ginny cried, moving to block her. She saw Lavender pull out her wand, lining up a shot - "Come on, be reasonable! Don't ruin our careers and our damn lives over a few nights!"

"Get out of my way, Ginny," Hermione said dangerously. "Or I'll -"

" _Imperio!"_ The words, though quietly uttered, seemed to reverberate down the passageway. Lavender, looking both determined and regretful, stood pointing her wand at the back of Hermione's head. Hermione's eyes glazed over before she blinked and shook her head. Her frown became a radiant smile and she beamed at Ginny.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Lav!" Ginny moaned, her hands coming to massage her temples. "Did you _have_ to use a goddamn Unforgivable Curse?!"

"It was the only thing I could think of!" Lavender said defensively. "Besides, I did it perfectly; you can't even tell." Ginny scanned Hermione for the telltale signs of an imperius curse, but nodded appreciatively when she saw none.

"I love sex," Hermione said brightly, still smiling like a fool. Behind her, Lavender giggled. She slid her wand back into her pocket and stepped forward, eyeing Hermione's body with the eye of a sculptor.

"I like it a lot!" Hermione continued. "I like it when Harry pushes his big, meaty cock inside of me. I get so wet thinking of him sqeezing my boobies -"

"Shut her up, Lavender," Ginny demanded, pushing open the door to an unused classroom. "Let's get down to business."

The three of them marched inside. Ginny locked the door and cast a silencing charm, well aware that the Transfiguration classroom was close by. Lavender, meanwhile, was having fun with her new power over their busty fellow Gryffindor. Lavender knew the basics of the Imperius curse, but she was impressed with the range of control it gave her. She could control Hermione without needing to hold her wand or make eye contact. She knew Hermione's mind was full of only happiness and bliss, making the girl willing to do anything Lavender could think off.

Ginny felt a twinge between her legs as Hermione began pulling her clothes off. She'd never seen her naked before, but just thinking of the sight was making her grow moist.

"I'm so glad you girls are doing this to me," Hermione said happily. "I'm having so much fun!" With a flourish, she pulled off her shirt, revealing a voluptuous rack that was barely held in check by her bra.

"Okay, now it's just getting weird," Ginny grinned, trying and failing to admonish her partner in crime. Serious as the offense was, she was desperately looking forward to some playtime with Hermione's impressive rack.

As their captive unclasped her bra, Lavender asked, "You have the camera, right?"

"Yeah," Ginny said, pulling it hastily from her bag. "She'll stay quiet when she sees what we made her do." She looked over and saw Lavender shimmying out of her school uniform. There was a familiar naughty glint in the sixth-year's eyes as she inspected the now naked Hermione.

Lavender finished pulling off her clothes and reclined luxuriously on one of the desks. "Alright, Hermione. Eat me out like a little slut!"

Hermione immediately sank to her knees, wrapping her hands around Lavender's thighs and securing herself in place. She delicately licked the outsides of her slit with her tongue, prompting the first of many moans in response. Ginny watched the two girls get into it, noticing that her own fluids were pooling in her sex. Not wanting to miss out on the action, she knelt down behind Hermione, reaching around and cupping the girl's breasts. Hermione moaned a little in response, which only turned her on further. Ginny squeezed her titties, rolling the plump nipples between her fingers, slowly humping Hermione's backside.

Lavender, meanwhile, had wrapped her legs around Hermione's head, locking the girl in place. Lavender squirmed a little as she felt the other girl's tongue pierce her, but the hot pressure of her mouth on Lavender's clit felt so good that Lavender couldn't possibly tear her focus away from the sensation. In the back of her mind, she observed Ginny drooling over Hermione's breasts, but she was too focused on her own pleasure to care much what the other girl did.

Hermione too was in a good spot. With the added bonus of the Imperius curse wiping all her worries away, all she was aware of was Lavender's pussy against her mouth and the wonderful massage her bosom was receiving from Ginny. She loved the feeling of her nipples being played with, and Ginny was clearly enjoying herself too. As soon as she thought of her own satisfaction, the curse gently swept the thoughts from her mind. She had orders to follow: _eat Lavender out like a little slut!_

With renewed vigor, she dived back into the process. Now she slowly pushed two of her fingers into Lavender's folds, arching them and gently swabbing the other girl's love passage. She carefully timed her faux thrusts in time with Lavender's heaving breaths, trying to establish the perfect rhythm for her horny fellow Gryffindor.

Lavender felt her head hit the table, her hair fanning out behind her as she submitting the last ounce of her strength to wallowing in the ecstasy of thorough attention to her needs. Her legs unlocked, her feet coming to rest on Ginny's shoulders, but the redheaded girl didn't even notice. Ginny was frantically kissing Hermione's neck and shoulders, impatiently waiting for her to finish off Lavender so she could have the busty brunette all to herself.

"Ginny…" Lavender ground out, barely able to speak as pre-orgasm tremors slowly snaked through her body. "Take...some pictures…"

"Oh, right!" Ginny gasped, tearing herself away Hermione and grabbing Colin Creevey's camera out of her bag. With relish, she circled the two teen lovers and began snapping off shots, a variety of close-ups and intimate angles.

Hermione was so thoroughly engrossed in her task that she didn't notice the blackmail she was creating for herself. She looked up at Lavender, and seeing the girl was close to cumming, slipped a third finger in, straining the young girl's pussy and provoking a fresh wail of pleasure. Lavender came after another second, her chest heaving and her hands clenched tight on the corners of the desk. Hermione fondly lapped up the juices that came pouring out, savoring every drop of her mistress. When Lavender stopped spasming, she slowly pulled her head away and looked up, eager for more commands.

 _Blimey, I know a few other people this curse would be good for,_ Lavender thought dazedly.

"My turn!" Ginny cried. She pushed Hermione down on the ground and frantically pushed her lips to Hermione's. The bushy brunette seemed surprised at first, but quickly got the memo and began kissing her back fiercely. Ginny felt a tongue slip into her mouth, gently mapping her oral terrain, and she quickly returned the favor.

"That's right, kiss her, treat her like you would Harry," Lavender commanded, avidly watching the act from her perch on the desk. The command made Hermione extra enthusiastic, and she eagerly kept up the French kiss with Ginny.

Ginny wasn't surprised when she felt Hermione's fingers tease her entrance. She flopped down on her back and spread her legs wide. The cold stone floor contrasted with her hot and sweating body. She could practically feel the heat radiating off her as Hermione firmly pushed her thighs apart, exposing her bare snatch.

Just as Hermione was about to pleasure her like she had Lavender, they heard the sound of the door knob turning. Lavender and Ginny looked in panic at the door.

"Locked?" came the unmistakable squeak of Professor Flitwick. "I don't remember locking it."

"Are you sure this is the right room, Filius?" the voice of Professor McGonagall wafted through. "Surely you didn't see fit to just throw it in a random classroom -"

"Ah, you're right. It may have been the one down the hall - I just didn't want a student messing with it, these bewitched objects are very erratic - yes, let's try the one down the hall."

Ginny and Lavender looked at each other, looks of surprise and horror changing into looks of fear and anxiety. Clearly their fun would have to be cut short.

"Grab everything, get your clothes on!" Lavender hissed, scrambling into her robes and forcing Hermione to do the same. "And for god's sake, cast an air freshening charm!"

After a few minutes, Ginny undid the locking charm and slowly pushed the door open, after making sure the silencing charm was still in effect. There was another classroom door open at the end of the hall, and she could hear the muffled voices of the two teachers inside. The trio scuttled out and closed the door, casting furtive glances behind them as they ran to the nearest stairwell. Only after they had ascended two floors up and ducked into an alcove concealed by a tapestry did Lavender dare break the silence.

"Holy fucking shit!" she squealed. She massaged her temples and looked incredulously at Ginny. "What if he'd tried to open it? What if they'd seen us? What if -"

'But they didn't, calm down!" Ginny commanded. She rummaged through her bag to make sure she still had Colin's camera, then looked at Hermione, who was looking blankly ahead with a smile stretched wide on her face.

"First things first, let's deal with her," she said, nodding at Hermione. "Will she remember what happened when you lift the curse?"

"Yeah," Lavender said thoughtfully. "I could try a memory charm though, and erase her memory of the past hour or so."

"Have her lock herself in a bathroom stall and then do it." Ginny checked the corridor, saw it to be empty, then stepped out into the hall. "Your face isn't in the photos, so if they get out she's the only one who burns."

Lavender smiled appreciatively. "I almost feel guilty."

"You got off," Ginny said ruefully. "Now I'm all horny but there's no way in hell I'm risking getting caught like that. I say we either do it at night in the dormitory or the Room of Requirement from now on."

"Fair enough, but I bet you Harry will have some good ideas if we ask him," Lavender said. "He's got Prefects' access to the bathrooms too," she said, recollecting her first time with the alpha of Gryffindor.

They marched together to the nearest bathroom, which was fortunately empty. Ginny locked herself in a stall and got busy finishing herself off. Listening to the moans of her classmate, Lavender gently pushed Hermione down on a toilet and carefully lifted the imperius curse.

As Hermione came to her senses and looked around, puzzled, Lavender quickly tapped her head and whispered, "Obliviate." Hermione's look of confusion was replaced by a blank, dreamy look, and Lavender quickly backed away and shut the stall door. Leaving Hermione to figure out where she was, and Ginny to cum on her pistoning fingers, the sixth year slipped out of the room and back to her normal life as a Hogwarts student.


	11. Through an Emerald Lens

_It's a good time to be alive,_ he thought. _And a good time to be a Malfoy._ Draco sat with his legs up on his desk, idly staring into the depths of a goblet of pure distilled water from a bottle he kept magically chilled under his desk. The family doctor, who had served three generations of Malfoy scions, had told him as long as he could remember to avoid sweetened beverages, especially if Draco wasn't doing any exercise to counteract the intake of pure sugar.

So, he had water. Boring old water. But he'd drink it, if that was the cost of a long life. Wealth seemed to him so boring at times, though that might have been owed to its presence in his life since his birth. He'd had no coming into it like the Potter boy.

The Potter boy… Draco sighed and took a sip from his cup. He found it hard to generate much emotion thinking of Harry these days. The idea that they'd once been the bitterest of enemies now brought a vague smile to his thin lips. He smirked, as much in condescension to his former self as at his old rival. He couldn't even bring himself to frown at Harry these days. He'd faded to the wayside as Draco thought about his life beyond the stone walls of Hogwarts, his home away from home for six long years.

"Draco?" Pansy's voice seemed to curl slowly under the door. "Are you coming to lunch?"

"Yes, in a moment," he replied, righting himself in his chair. He didn't feel particularly hungry, but as the unofficial leader of Slytherin House, he felt obligated to at least pretend he was healthy and satisfied for the benefit of the other students.

He opened the door, instinctively adjusting his well-tailored robes. Lately, he'd found himself rather taken with the blazers Potter was wearing, but he knew he'd be seen as a copycat if he were to don his own. He glanced right to see his escort, Pansy Parkinson, waiting for him. Draco would not have been especially pleased to have her trotting around behind him like a faithful dog just a few years ago, but puberty had hit her hard in the past dozen months and she had turned into a fairly beautiful young woman. Draco was then glad to find she still was as attached to him as ever.

Lunch itself was nothing special for the Malfoy scion; it was the controlled intake of sustenance for another day of "learning," which amounted to hours of skulduggery peppered with the occasional grain of useful knowledge. Draco sipped milk and chewed slowly on a sandwich, his mind more or less on autopilot as he conversed with his fellow classmates about quidditch and the weather. Draco was actually thinking about giving up his role as Slytherin seeker - it was too much hassle to go to practice and games just to lose to the likes Cho Chang and Harry Potter. Draco had accepted that he was just not a natural for the sport, and when competing with those who were, it was always good to know when to throw in the towel.

It was on the way back that something interesting happened. Draco had sent Pansy back to the dormitory ahead of him and had ducked into a bathroom. He was sitting on a stall and reflecting gloomily on the upcoming Transfiguration test when he heard a muffled string of curses from the stall next to him.

"Hey, anyone next to me?" There was a light rapping on the divider, and Draco was dragged out of his reverie by a subconscious obligation to comply.

"Yeah, what is it?" he snapped.

"Out of paper," the other guy said apologetically. "Can you pass me some?"

Draco could tell who it was, now. "Sure thing… Harry."

"Draco? Blimey, don't overthink this. My need to wipe my asshole is not connected to your coincidental presence."

"Ha, ha." Draco's voice sounded dull as he shoved a wad of toilet paper under the divider. He really, _really_ didn't see the point in bickering with Potter anymore. "I was tempted to stick a rash-raising hex on it, but I'm sure you'll be passed the equivalent from some skank or another."

" _Cold,"_ came an appreciative response, followed by a hearty chuckle. Draco found himself bizarrely drawn to the sound, and realized he'd never shared a moment of levity with someone outside of Slytherin before.

"But in my defense," continued the confident baritone of the Boy-Who-Lived, "I have never lowered my standard to the ranks of the skanks. I only ream the top grade meat."

Draco felt his curiosity piqued. "Seriously? Who've you been with?"

In the neighboring stall, Harry reclined on his toilet and smiled to himself, realizing the sheer improbability of the conversation. But he'd grown out of his contrived rivalry with his blond doppelganger and besides, girls were a subject two guys could discuss regardless of their differences.

"Well, Hermione, Ginny, Lavender, to start."

"Wait, what? How?" Draco coughed incredulously.

"It get's better. The Patil twins -"

"WHEN?"

"- At the same time, as a matter of fact, and then Fleur Delacour. There was also...well, you get the gist."

Draco was in shock. "All of them? And a veela? You're being real here?"

"Swear it on my mother's life, rest her soul," Harry confirmed. It was strange, but Draco was about the closest person he could imagine to being a secret keeper of his sexual exploits. After all, why would he share what a player Harry was?

"Fuckin' A," Draco shook his head to himself. "How do you do it?"

Harry considered his words carefully. He decided that, while he wasn't going to reveal the existence of the potion, he could at least give some true advice to the Slytherin mascot.

"I guess it's confidence. Like, when you look so sure that having sex is the right thing, they just sort of assume you're correct," he said thoughtfully. "I doubt any girl I've been with really entered the situation aiming to get pounded, but enough confidence on your end can smother their objections, and they end up going along with you, even if that means getting fucked in every hole."

 _Every hole?_ Draco pressed on. "Isn't that kind of rapey?"

"On paper, yeah. But in a real situation, that's just the sort of thing that happens naturally. Women like confidence in a guy; they like masculinity. Give them that and you bring out the best in them. I should clarify, don't do this if you don't want to bed them."

"That's when it becomes sexist?" Draco grinned to himself.

"I suppose. That's when it becomes… counter-productive. But yeah, make the first move and don't lose your momentum."

"It's that easy?"

"Well, you also need to know who to go after. You can't chase every piece of five-star ass. For example, Hermione was practically walking around with her knickers open, waiting for a guy to fuck her. But she'd never let _you_ close. On the other hand, Pansy Parkinson waits on you like you're a god. Getting her was probably a piece of cake, right?"

Draco felt himself flush. "Actually, I haven't moved on her yet."

"What?" Harry sounded incredulous. "Dude, she's one of the hottest girls in our year. Blonde, slender, still got nice tits though - and she's looking at you with doe eyes every damn second! She could fucking hypnotize guys with that look! Draco, I promise the world will seem ten times better the first time you bang her. She's practically broadcasting her position as your personal sex slave."

Draco mulled this over. "So I just need confidence?"

" _Extreme_ confidence. Convince them everything was their idea. Move in as soon as the window of opportunity is open. And if everything goes to shit, dive back out ASAP."

"I feel strangely inspired," Draco was smiling as he straightened up and zipped up his fly.

"They're half the population, my friend," came the energetic voice of his old enemy. "You have to cross that fence at some point. Tell me how it goes."

"I will," Draco chuckled. "I don't know why I ever got so hung up about you… Harry."

"The fickleness of youth!" exclaimed his new adviser in mock wonder. "I suppose we just grew out of it. Now you're going to want to go on your merry way, Mr. Malfoy; I thought I was done, but I feel a real American Redwood is on its way out."

Laughing, and leaving the Gryffindor to tend to his own pressing concerns, the young Malfoy left the bathroom and began the familiar walk down to his dormitory. The more he considered everything he'd heard, the more he thought it was right. Pansy was drop-dead gorgeous, and she was basically offering herself to him. It would be the perfect opportunity to put Harry's advice to the test.

Nothing had changed but himself as he entered the Slytherin common room. He eyed his classmates, idly talking, and the windows to the lake, green and somber. His eyes played over the room, processing the familiar scene. The other students were absorbed in homework and conversations, blissfully unaware that one of their number had awoken from his slumber of immaturity.

Harry Potter was right. He and Draco were too old for bullshit about Houses and quidditch matches. It was time to move on to a new class of irrelevant bragging.

He found Pansy sprawled on a chair by the door to his private room. She was idly filling out an astronomy chart, looking like she would rather throw herself off the astronomy tower. Draco figured he could do her the favor of providing an infinitely more interesting activity.

"Pansy," he said in a low voice as he drew near. "I was wondering if I could talk to you in private." He gave her a significant look, and nodded to his bunk. She followed him in, closing the door behind her.

"What is it, Draco?" she asked, her eyes widening. Draco couldn't tell if her surprise was real or not, but the effect was extremely cute and he felt himself getting turned on.

"Pansy, you've always been a great friend for me," Draco said somberly. "You've always been there as a companion. Sure, I've got Crabbe and Goyle, but they're more like henchmen. If I try to talk to them, anything of intellect just bounces off."

"They're just oafs," Pansy agreed. "But you need that kind of manpower sometimes, don't you?"

"I do," Draco said, tilting his head back to better take in her lithe body. "But they're good for nothing else, whereas with you I feel like I could really confide in you. I realized recently that I haven't really made as much as an effort to get to know you."

"What do you mean, Draco?" said Pansy, unsure of what he was getting at.

"Well, I don't really know what sort of stuff you're into," Draco said, the slightest of suggestive smiles settling on his face. "Where do you want to be after Hogwarts?"

"I haven't given it too much thought yet…"

"Well, perhaps you like being in a position of power," Draco continued without really expecting an answer. "Perhaps you like being in a class above most society. Maybe, you like having just a few precious people above you, telling you what to do."

Pansy's eyes narrowed slightly as she understood what he was getting at. "That would certainly be nice. But I wonder what those "precious" few would have me do?"

"Well, I'd imagine they'd want your complete loyalty," Draco replied, making no effort to conceal his eyes as he drank in her body. "You'd have to be willing to give them anything they want, instantly. That is the price of ascension in this world."

"And what would that mean for me, if I wanted you to be that precious person above me?" Pansy asked, her voice soft and delicate. She crossed the room and slowly slid her arms around his waist, pressing their hips together. She grinned innocently at him as she felt his hard arousal.

"It would involve… certain… physical comforts," Draco said, panting slightly as she gently ground on his now throbbing erection.

"Mmm," she whispered, looking into his eyes. "Do you want me to see if I'm fit for the role?"

"By all means," Draco said. "Please."

She kissed him softly on the lips, more of a peck than anything, then dropped carefully to her knees. With ease she opened his robes and unbuttoned his fly. Draco's manhood was straining to be let free, and he felt a low groan escape his lips as Pansy gently wrapped her fingers around it and pulled it out into the cool air of the room.

"Is this all for me?" she said, giggling and enjoying the contorted look of pleasure on his face.

"Yes," said Draco, dragging out a semblance of authority into his voice. "But there's no point savoring it."

This did not invite a verbal response. With a throaty chuckle, Pansy slipped the head of his cock between her lips, her tongue gently circling it. Her hands each took one of his balls, rolling them delicately and coaxing little shivers out of her man as her head slowly sank down towards his hips. She sucked gently on his length, continuing to massage him as her mouth stimulated every inch of his dick.

Draco felt his prick ht the back of her throat, and he closed his eyes, his hands instinctively grabbing the back of her head to take control. She let him, humming gently as she deepthroated him effortlessly. Draco felt his climax coming on rapidly. He'd only ever jerked himself off before, and he was eager to enjoy the full experience of Pansy's mouth. As he felt himself go over the brink in a last flood of pleasure, he pulled her head close, stuffing his cock as far down her throat as he could, enjoying the simultaneous looks of surprise and satisfaction crossing her face as his seed spurted forcefully into her. Draco held her there for a few more seconds, her mouth massaging his sensitive shaft, before releasing her. Pansy gasped for air and carefully cleaning her mouth of saliva. She looked somewhat appreciative that there was no other fluid needing to be cleaned up.

"If you're comfortable with the nature of this relationship, Pansy, there's only one more condition I shall impose," Draco said, as commanding as he could while zipping up his pants. "This goes more or less without saying, but you are mine and mine alone. Should another man touch that body...the both of you will pay."

"Of course, Draco," she nodded somberly. She straightened up and and tugged her clothes back into order. She gave him a sweet, innocent curtsy. "Am I free to go?"

"For the time being," Draco smirked. As she left with a thoughtful grin on her face, Draco sank onto his bed, feeling satisfied.

 _I should have made that move last year,_ he thought ruefully. _I suppose I owe Potter one now...fancy that._

There was a whole new world open to him now. He just had to see it through Harry Potter's eyes.

* * *

Author's note: I have been told in no uncertain means by some of my reviewers that they don't like me wasting my talents on "wank fodder." While I appreciate hearing such creative and expressive feedback, I also agree. This chapter, laden with a lemon though it may be, marks my attempt to steer this story with some semblance of a plot. I may be a dozen chapters late for trying to add some narrative, but I want to take a stab at it. I remind you all that I'm writing as an exercise, not an obligation. However, your feedback, positive or negative, is welcome - respectfully delivered, please.


	12. Higher Education

Harry was sitting in the library the next day, minding his own business, when the heir of House Malfoy slumped down in a chair across from him.

"Draco."

"Potter."

"How'd it go?"

"Pretty sweet. Like you said, she was practically waiting for a cue."

"Well, congrats," said Harry. "You'll forgive me if I didn't throw a party for you."

"I still have a lot to catch up to," Draco said innocently, glancing casually around the room, looking for any eavesdroppers behind the vast shelves. "You've got quite a head start."

"It's not a contest, Draco," Harry replied seriously, adopting the voice of a professor. He settled his glasses on the bridge of his nose and leaned forward. "Perhaps you prefer a more monogamous relationship with the other sex."

"Hmm... _hmm_...nah."

"Well, if that's your mindset, we may as well get this out of the way," Harry leaned forward, his eyes gleaming. "We need to divide up the school, if you really intend to become a player."

Draco mused over this proposal for a moment, then smiled back. "I take Slytherin. You get Gryffindor, of course, and when it comes to Ravenclaw, I propose a first come, first serve selection. That leaves us even…although come to think of it, I'd like to share Hannah Abbott; she looks good."

"No can do," Harry sighed regretfully. "She tracked me down this morning, practically begging to eat my dick. I think she's a bit obsessed with me; it's a bit worrisome. Anyway, feel free to try, but I doubt you'll have much success."

"Hmm," Draco's spirits sagged for a moment, but then he perked up. "There's still enough pussy between us for a long, long time."

"One and a half more years, mate," Harry grinned back.

Draco hesitated as an important question surfaced in his mind, then pressed on. "Why are you doing this? You're just giving me half the school. Fuck, we were _enemies_ just last year."

"Correction, we were _idiots_ last year," Harry shrugged. "The truth is, I'm tired of being on my guard from an entire house of wizards. I'm sick of enduring taunts and bullshit from green-robes in every other class. I sort of assumed you could shut your people up, and I could just enjoy my position as Boy-Who-Lived in peace."

"Fair enough," Draco responded. He laughed. "I still feel the old twinge of jealousy."

"Isn't it enough to be the scion of the richest family in the country?"

"Logically, yes. And really, it's just an old feeling, nothing more. Nice jacket, by the way."

"Thanks."

Draco stood up, feeling empowered by the presence of such a baller as Harry Potter. "Well, I'm off to track down Daphne Greengrass. It's time to turn some wank fantasies into memories."

"Too much information, man!" Harry chuckled. "Really, talking about it like this feels too feminine. Let's just acknowledge we're pounding pussy and be done with it."

"Fine," Draco shook his head, smiling knowingly. Harry was becoming something of an expert at putting on appearances. "I'll leave you to your studying."

Watching his retreating back, Harry looked down at his book. _Studying, my ass._ His mind wandered to the girls whose most intimate parts were freshly ingrained in his memories. Hermione, Ginny, Fleur, the Patils, and so many more… Harry grinned, wondering if he should sample his harem once more before dinner.

He stood, resolving that the first of his "friends" he stumbled across would be on the receiving end of some carnal passion. He slid his book into his bag and stepped out of the library. As he trudged the familiar path towards Gryffindor tower, he saw a house elf bent over a puddle on the floor, mopping up the water with mechanical precision.

"Dobby!" Harry said automatically. "How've you been?"

"Dobby is excellent, Mr. Harry Potter Sir!" The house elf's eyes lit up in childish enthusiasm. "How is Master Potter doing?"

"Just fine, Dobby. I feel like my life is taking some semblance of a shape," Harry grinned. It was impossible for preoccupations to weigh him down when he talked to someone as cheerful as Dobby. "You're doing a great job keeping the castle clean, Dobby."

"Thank you, Mr. Potter Sir," Dobby said, bowing in appreciation. "But of course, Dobby is just doing his job. He is working for the most noble, the most kind Albus Dumbledore. Dobby is honored to do the bidding of one so compassionate, so generous. Dobby will tend to the castle, and keep any of Master Dumbledore's secrets, not that a house elf like Dobby need hear of any secrets…"

Harry froze as an idea hit his mind with the force of a sledgehammer, slapping his reply right down his throat. _Keep any of Master Dumbledore's secrets…_

"Dobby," Harry said slowly, thinking carefully. "I know I'm not your master, and I would never want to be, but if you could do me a big favor, would you also be willing to keep it a secret?"

"A chance to serve Mister Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, to enter his confidence?" Dobby squealed in ecstasy. "Harry Potter has but to name his request, and Dobby will fulfil it, and Dobby will take his knowledge of it to the grave!"

"There's no need to go that far," Harry grinned, a plan reaching maturity in his mind. "I'm going to ask you a big favor, Dobby. You'll probably need to recruit a few of the other elves."

"All house elves will be honored to help the dignified, the noble Harry Potter! Dobbie will tell them, and swear them to secrecy! What is it Master Harry Potter wishes of the Hogwarts elves?"

Harry smiled broadly. _Things can always, always get better._ "Do you know Moaning Myrtle's bathroom? Good. Now, here's your first secret: one of the sinks conceals a passage…"

* * *

Draco was equally happy, though less thoughtful as he walked down the stone steps to the Slytherin common room. He was vaguely uneasy about the ease of which he'd bargained with Harry. Just a few words and Potter had surrendered the whole of SLytherin and made a pact over the other two neutral houses. Draco hoped that he was sincere. As to his request, Draco felt confident he could shift the tone of Slytherin to some semblance of grudging respect for the boy with the lightning scar. It would take generations, decades he didn't have, to reverse the course of his house into the hole it had dug itself, but he could at least start the change. He owed Harry that.

Pansy Parkinson was exiting the common room as he rounded the corner, looking like she was heading up for an early dinner. Feeling an urge to remind her of their recent act of carnality, Draco pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Mmm," Pansy squirmed happily as her breasts were pressed against Draco's chest. With one hand, he tilted her chin up and kissed her fiercely. Their tongues wrestled until they had to break the kiss to draw breath.

Draco ran his hands down her back, coming to rest on her firm, moderately-sized ass. Squeezing her buttocks regally, he looked into her eyes, seeing a reflection of authority and hunger in his face.

"Your body is mine," he whispered in her ear. He felt Pansy shiver in pleasure, realizing that she was very much turned on by his domination. "If I see you with another wizard" – his face darkened at the very idea – "You both will feel my rage. Do you understand?"

Pansy squeezed him back. "I belong to you," she moaned, her snatch growing moist, "I belong to House Malfoy." She ground those last words quietly into his ear, crushing a desire to initiate a passionate snogging session.

"That's right," Draco whispered, playfully pinching her rear. "Now, go stew during dinner, and maybe I'll relieve your needs when you back." He resisted the urge to spank her, feeling that was a bit too much. "Now, off you go." She kissed him one last time on his jaw, just a wispy touch of her lips, then giggled and sauntered off.

Draco entered the common room with a smile stretched wide across his face. Instinctively, he analyzed the situation. His eyes swept across the sofas, taking in faces and discarding them in a fraction of a second. Finally, he saw a girl who stopped him cold. Daphne Greengrass.

Draco was the last wizard you would think of as shy. He wasn't, but an instinctive desire to preserve his reputation and status often forced him to avoid any situation in which he wasn't assured victory. It was one of the reasons he didn't like quidditch. Girls were another instance of this phenomenon. Yes, Pansy was eager to pair up with him, because a partnership with a Malfoy was a shortcut to many of the good things in life. But Daphne and her sister Astoria came from a wealthy family, and she had no need to consider galleons in picking from the males of Hogwarts. Her family name held power too, not as much as Draco's, but there was no way he could cow her into doing what he wanted easily.

The idea of coercion made Draco uncomfortable anyway. It just didn't feel as satisfying to get what he wanted utilizing advantages he hadn't earned. He didn't by any means reject his head start in life, but he knew Daphne would be a much more satiating acquisition if he earned her respect and affection.

Draco eyed the bulletin board tacked to the wall, lit by the soft green glow of the lake through wall-to-ceiling windows on the far wall of the room. There was a Hogsmeade weekend coming up…and of course Christmas was approaching, which meant a few weeks of freedom…

 _No need to move in so fast,_ Draco decided, concluding it was better to make a move on her after a bit more forethought. Besides, he had a very hot and bothered Pansy eager to pounce on him when she got back. The heir of House Malfoy pushed his way into his private room and reclined on his bed, pondering how he wished to spend the rest of his time in the stone palace of wizardry.

* * *

"How long will it take?" Harry asked, watching half a dozen elves hard at work.

"Considering that we elves have other castle duties," Dobbie considered, "I would say two or three days, Harry Potter Sir. Dobbie will also have to figure out an excuse for taking beds and furnishings –"

"Just take it all from the Room of Requirement," Harry said idly. "No one will ever know."

He was standing in the Chamber of Secrets. The elves were installing magic lamps and cleaning the marble floor and walls. If Dobbie was as good as his word, the Chamber would look like a penthouse apartment by the time he was done. A private cathouse for Harry's enjoyment, complete with password protection.

"I'll make sure the opening stays open for you guys until the work is done. Thank you for helping me out, Dobbie. And don't forget to dispose of that ugly snakeskin somehow."

"Yes, Harry Potter Sir. Dobbie wishes you a good evening!"

Harry began the long climb up the ladder which would put him out on a landing by the top of the slide. From there it was a quick gymnastics act to get back out of the sink. He was grinning as widely as ever, considering the possibilities of having a guaranteed private luxury suite.

 _This is going to be so fucking awesome,_ he thought to himself. It wasn't just that he was going to have private sex dungeon. His mind was already considering ways to make money off his new real estate. _Introducing the Potter Playpen,_ he smiled inwardly. There was a Hogsmeade weekend coming up, and if his girls didn't mind missing out on Zonko's, he was sure he could show them a marvelous time.


	13. Dissolution of Investments

Author's Note: It's been a loooooong time. Lots of crazy shit has happened to all of us, I'm sure. I finally got around to finishing this chapter, and most of my reviewers will be glad to know I tired of the Malfoy angle. This is smut, folks. No need for HPMoR levels of insight. Also very cool: this story has passed 1000 Favorites and Follows! This is AWESOME people! When I logged in and saw those numbers, I realized I HAD to keep writing. I am psyched! I'm also looking into getting a beta-reader so I can spend less time proofreading and get these posted faster. There might be bugs in this chapter, because I started it like 7 months ago, but just drop reviews and I'll iron them out. Constructive feedback, people! Cheers.

 **UPDATE: I HAVE A POLL ON MY PROFILE ABOUT OTHER GUYS IN THE STORY. PLEASE VOTE AND GIVE ME YOUR INPUT ON THE STORY'S DIRECTION.**

* * *

"So, did he buy it?" Hermione asked. She and Harry sat in the common room, their usual spread of homework laid out on a table in front of them. Though no light shone through the dark windows, the room was still well lit by torches and the crackling fire. Harry was comfortable sitting in a stuffed armchair, looking simultaneously relaxed and alert. His eyes drifted unseeing over the fire, viewing but not looking at the fire. His mind was clearly churning away.

Hermione was sprawled more carelessly in her seat, a hand supporting her chin as she too considered the situation. She felt better about his carnal arrangements with the witches of her year, but the idea of Harry bedding the whole damn castle still felt like a bit much. She had nevertheless helped him formulate a plan to distract the burgeoning Malfoy scion from grabbing more than he'd earned. Hermione was worried that some sort of turf war might erupt if Draco and Harry started competing for witches from other houses, but she also felt the need to help Harry. He was simply too powerful to ignore, and he already leaned on her like a right hand man. Hermione felt loyal to her friend, but when she thought of him as a lover she was left unsure. She had certainly enjoyed their lovemaking sessions, and she couldn't deny to herself that she was eagerly awaiting the next union of their sweaty bodies, but she couldn't deny that the whole situation unnerved her somewhat. Ever since that first night, Harry had seemed to change. He was more confidant now, and he walked with a sense of security she'd not even seen Malfoy replicate. To her surprise, the new Harry seemed considerate and practical, which left Hermione relieved he wasn't a douche because of his apparent charisma, but still puzzled by the changes in her friend.

It seemed funny to her that she could be so rationally considering the change in personality of her best friend, and yet still be happily secure knowing a thorough fucking was in their mutual future. Hermione tried to think of Harry's cock dispassionately, and found she couldn't. She _wanted_ him.

"...Ravenclaw is the priority, of course," Harry was musing, his hands steepled beneath his chin. He continued to stare into the depths of the fire and said, "Hufflepuff has some nice seventh years, but I've already spent quality time with Hannah Abbott, on several occasions, so that's all taken care of."

"Hannah Abbott? When?" Hermione whispered back. Their voices didn't carry far into the room, but Hermione worried she'd be seen casting a silencing charm, and that was worse than some wafting whispers.

"The first time was in a greenhouse. The Venomous Tentacula got involved too. It was pretty fun."

"Harry, the Tentacula only touches humans when it's teething."

"So?"

"So, if it she consumed enough of its sap while it's producing bonding hormones, while having sex with you, she's going to be completely addicted to you. I did a bit of extra-curricular research on that plant a few years back" - complete with some vigorous fingering as she hungrily scoured the book's vibrant illustrations of women writhing with pleasure in the Tentacula's embrace - "And I remember reading that it takes up to three years for the chemicals to exit her body. It's magic, Harry. You made her into your personal nympho." _I wonder if it felt as good to her as I think it did,_ she did not add.

Harry considered this. "That would explain why she's dragged me into broom closets on two occasions for quickies."

" _Anyway,"_ Hermione continued, not wanting to think too long about a subject that was bound to make her wet, "This thing with Draco."

"Right. I'll bed the Ravenclaws, fair and square," Harry smiled. He figured he was so experienced at this point that he might not even need a vial of his secret weapon to seduce a witch in three minutes fast. And if he did, it wouldn't be a problem. "He can't compete with me. I just did that to keep him quiet. I doubt there'll be any trouble from here on out."

"Harry, I have a stake in this too," Hermione said slowly.

"Well, I would hope so. You've only been my best -"

"Besides the obvious," Hermione interrupted, rolling her eyes. "And the less obvious." She grinned at him, arching an eyebrow and giving his groin a significant glance. "I don't like Draco Malfoy very much."

"Neither do I, but he doesn't know it yet."

Hermione pressed her point. "I just don't want to see the girls I've grown up with and become myself with to be fucked and defiled by a guy like him, especially when he's only doing it for a competition."

"Hermione, that's my feeling too," Harry replied in a serious voice, dropping down half an octave to remain unheard as passion entered his voice. "I only challenged him so I can beat him. There's only one player allowed in this castle, Hermione, and that's me. You know it," He leaned back and awaited her response.

"Frankly, I don't think your motivations are much purer," she continued. "But I know you, and I believe you can...conclude this whole case...without robbing the girls of Hogwarts of their dignity."

"Uh, perhaps," said Harry, who knew Hermione was only okay with the whole situation because of magical manipulation by himself and some of his girls. "I'll tell it to you straight, Hermione. I'm after sex. I fucking love it. And getting it doesn't require disrespecting my partners, but in the end, I do what I want. I don't exactly give out a number for customer service, but I know every girl I've had has walked away without regrets."

" _Anyway,"_ Hermione rolled her eyes again. "I say you go after Luna Lovegood first. She's fast as hell, so I doubt you'll have a problem."

"I agree," grinned Harry, but something troubled him. "Isn't Luna really kinky? Like, actually-crazy kinky?"

"I can neither confirm nor deny that, based on what I've overheard in the Ladies' Room. You're the one who's so proud of his libido," Hermione giggled, then caught herself. "If you don't like what you see, I'll still be here in a few hours." She bent over her work, politely signaling to Harry that the strategy meeting had concluded.

Harry absentmindedly packed his bag and slung it over his shoulders. As he left, he patted Hermione's shoulder in silent thanks for her assistance and withdrew the Marauder's map from his pocket with his other hand. He was through his phase of wearing the Muggle blazer, which felt too contrived for the Boy-Who-Lived, and had contented himself with his usual expensive robes, personally tailored by Madame Malkins to accentuate his figure.

The portrait hole opened and closed for him. Harry glanced at the map to confirm Luna was in Ravenclaw tower, as he had expected, then wiped it. He knew only the basic details of its layout, having heard snippets over the years walking past the Ravenclaw dining table, but he'd never been inside the tower. Harry was sure it would be easy to access - 11-year-olds lived there - but he hoped for a more clandestine form of entry than the front door. He thought he might sneak in behind someone else while wearing the invisibility cloak, which he'd taken to carrying with him, as opportunities for action where everywhere. However, he didn't know what anti-intruder measures the Ravenclaw door might have, and he knew for certain, having tried to access the Gryffindor girls' dormitory years before, that it likely had _something_.

He reckoned he could get into the girls' dormitory easily by now, though. He could either transfigure a ramp over the slide or just fly his broomstick up to the window -

Harry froze. It was that easy - he could climb into the top floor of the Ravenclaw dormitory, put on his cloak, and work his way down until he found Luna. Then he would propose to her a half hour of fun, and she would surely accept. And Harry had to admit to himself, being on the receiving end of someone else's preferences sounded… intriguing. Getting onto the roof was surprisingly simple. Harry climbed to the seventh floor, walked to a specific classroom in the southeast corner, locked himself in, and then opened the window.

Thirty years earlier, the window had been Transfigured by a teacher so she could shoo some magical birds into the open air. She had forgotten to restore the window to its original form of inanimate glass, and to this day there existed a simple and easy exit onto the roof of Hogwarts. It didn't get much notoriety among the students, as no one has cause to go onto the roof unless it was a sale of some prohibited substance or perhaps a more romantic encounter. Harry had considered using the roof himself, but it was too windy and cold to stay long without using magic to seal and heat a wide area, and Harry was sure the magical wards of the castle would take aversion to wizards operating outside student boundaries. However, if he did it right, he would need barely any magic.

"Accio Firebolt."

The cold wood, firm and powerful, was pressed to his hand a few seconds later. Harry's broomstick vibrated gently with energy. After more than three years, the Firebolt was still the fastest - and most expensive - racing broom in the world. To wizards, the Firebolt didn't quite invoke the awe a Muggle might feel upon seeing a Ferrari, but it sent a clear message of wealth and passion. _Don't beef on my seed,_ the broom seemed to say. Harry ran a hand along the length it, his victories on the quidditch pitch flashing through his mind. The wind in his hair, the air shouting in his ears...it felt to Harry like the memories of a former self.

 _Have I matured,_ he wondered. _Or just progressed to a new level of naivety?_

He swung his right leg over the broomstick and pushed off from the classroom floor. He drifted slowly out the window onto a wide ledge, which ran under the bank of windows until it rejoined the rest of the roof. Harry floated up a foot and carefully pushed the window closed. Then he pointed the front of his broom toward Ravenclaw tower. It jutted from the west of Hogwarts and rose parallel from the fifth floor. Harry crossed the distance in a matter of seconds, the Firebolt's almost inaudible vibrations rising to a low hum as it accelerated and shot past the castle in a blur of motion. Harry eased himself upright to disengage the throttle on the racing broom and silently coasted the last few yards. He drew level with the top floor of the tower and inched slowly across until he found the open window he'd been looking for. He pulled it open all the way by grabbing it and rising on his broom. Then, he floated lightly in. After returning the window to its former position and concealing his Firebolt behind a tapestry, Harry donned the invisibility cloak, cast his quick silencing charm on his feet, and observed the Ravenclaw dorms.

There were a series of doors on either side of the hall, leading to boys' and girls' shared rooms and assorted bathrooms. Some doors were open, and Harry found that there were connecting doors so people could pass from room to room quickly. Harry pulled out the map, not wanting to spend twenty minutes searching bedrooms. He saw the dot marked Luna Lovegood on the floor below him, on the side of the common room. Harry scrutinized the map, observing the large circular shape and the alcoves cut into the walls. He saw Luna in one of the alcoves by the stairs. It should be a simple matter for him to sneak down and get her attention.

Harry tucked the map back in his pocket and gently tiptoed down the circular staircase. The Ravenclaw common room was large and airy, with ide windows spilling light into every recess. There were tables with stuffed armchairs, much like the Gryffindor room, and a fireplace that was, for the moment, cold. There was a large library housed in a separate room, and many individual niches all along the length of the room, with windows and curtains for what Harry assumed to be private studying. Carefully holding the cloak in, Harry snuck around to the back of the common room, the the alcove where the new Luna was.

The curtain was drawn, and when he brushed it aside he saw Luna Lovegood languishing on the windowsill, her nubile form silhouetted against the afternoon sky. She held a book on her lap, but her eyes were focused on a point far over the Forbidden Forest. She seemed far more deeply submerged in her own thoughts than a book could have ever induced. Harry felt almost guilty to interrupt her quiet introspection, but the potential of her feminine qualities ensured that he would not dream of turning back, not so close to the culmination of his self-assigned mission.

"Hello," he said mildly. Luna gasped slightly and spun around on the windowsill, taking him in and processing a course of action simultaneously.

"It's kind of you to visit me, Harry," Luna said, her surprised tone already giving way to her usual soothing voice. "But I would appreciate some warning next time you drop by in my house's common room."

"I debated sending a patronus," Harry said, smiling in spite of her stern chastisement. He still couldn't be sure when, but he knew that Luna was joking a majority of the time. He assumed she wanted him to promise to knock in the future.

"I promise next time I won't interrupt your studying, not without giving you a heads up first," he said solemnly, taking the opportunity to step into the alcove and pull the curtain closes again. Harry noticed that the second the curtain closed, sounds from the outside world ceased, and the quiet background chatter of a house full of students was reduced instantly to a calm and tranquil silence - the mark of an expert silencing charm. There was only the muted sound of their breaths in the small space, and even that sound of like seemed to be sequestered coldly in the surrounding stones. Harry felt a pang of satisfaction to know that if he had his way, there would certainly be more heat in the air.

"Oh, it's really not about studying," Luna said lazily, giving her book a contemptuous look before slamming it closed and tossing it into a seat. "I was about to finger myself and hopefully break my climax record. I cum really easily, you see."

Harry blinked.

"I expect the reason you're here is something similar, in which case, you could disrobe and pound me into tomorrow."

Harry blinked again. Time with Luna Lovegood had conditioned him to take in her words passively and process them for a swath of hidden meanings. It was then bizarre for her to address such a carnal topic so casually...

 _Bizarre, and totally in character,_ Harry grinned. "It does sound like something that can be tag-teamed."

"Absolutely." Luna smiled, flashing him her bright, even teeth. Harry was reminded how deceptive looks could be. Most painfully hot girls were straight players with their heads in the game. Luna could not have beat on harder against the current. She revelled in her oddity without being aware of it, like a self-aware satirist with amnesia. And because she was a good person when it counted, with a very nicely toned body and impressively proportioned rack, everyone rolled with it.

"I've been experimenting with spells that speed up my morning routine," she said. "The coolest one is for showering." She snapped her fingers and said, " _Ut auferam sepem."_ There was a small pop, and their clothed vanished. In an instant, Harry and Luna were naked and markedly different in their reactions to this act of magic.

"Luna, I had some important things in my robes," Harry said evenly. "Like my wand."

"They're in the nothingness around you," Luna smiled back, her face serenely unconcerned as she drank in Harry's chiseled physique. "And can be summoned back at any time."

She hopped off the sill with surprising dexterity and stepped close to him. Harry found himself staring over her shoulder out the window as she pressed herself into him, one of her hands gently guiding his to her ass, the other gently ensnaring his manhood. Harry let out a soft moan as her fingers slid around his length, tracing the vein along the underside of his shaft, her thumb teasing the head of his cock.

"Oooh, does the Boy-Who-Lived enjoy a little sleight of hand?" Luna cooed into his ear, her hand stroking his length tenderly, coaxing more blood into his member. Harry's cock felt afire with sudden need, but he still wanted to let the situation develop at a moderate speed.

"There's nothing wrong with a little manual encouragement," he said happily, glad to see the hot blonde give his dick some much-needed attention.

"Certainly not," came Luna's reply in a soothing whisper next to his ear. Harry's hands set to work kneading the supple flesh of her ass, egging her on as she quickly brought his cock to full hardness. Her hand pumped his length a few times, not so much pleasuring him as showing off the potential ecstasy she could unleash in him.

"But it would be a shame for you to gain entry to Ravenclaw Tower, find me in a secluded and secure place, and then cum just from my hand, wouldn't it?" Luna said somberly. "I've got you hot and bothered, and I'm not even using both. Surely we can do something a little more invigorating?"

Harry stepped back, his hands coming to rest on her shoulders. He looked at her breasts, which were nicely formed and looked like plenty of flesh to fill a palm. Her nippes stood at attention without volumous robes to provide concealment, and the sight of such fine specimens reminded Harry that every second not rocking Luna's world was a moment wasted.

"I'm here for all of you, trust me," Harry grinned.

"Good, because I plan to reciprocate," Luna replied. One of her hands resumed it's welcome massage of his manhood, and the other explored his hard abdominals.

"Does it take a lot of work to get a body like this?" she asked, with typical Lovegood frankness.

"Eh. The hardest part is the first month, before you see results. It's hard to force your body to strain itself when you don't see immediate gain. But you know the people with muscles are the ones who have the dedication."

"You turned that into a spot of self promotion," she laughed. "You could say it was all just a potion, and sell some ads in the Quibbler."

"I'll consider it," Harry said mirthfully. "But I think we're getting a bit off topic." His hands slid down and grabbed the supple flesh of her ass. He pulled her closer, until his erection was firmly sandwiched between their stomachs. Luna giggled.

"They don't rent out these alcoves by the day, Harry, let's get on with it."

"Okay, wha -" Harry stopped speaking as Luna dropped to her knees and took the whole of his cock into her mouth at once. The deepthroat was so unexpected that he found himself stuttering lamely as he basked in the feelings of suction and wetness. Luna was clearly a pro, which surprised Harry ever-so-slightly because he'd never thought of her as _that kind_ of crazy.

Not that he was complaining.

Luna slurped his dick up, not giving a single indication that she'd been born with a gag reflex. Her hands hooked around his legs, forcing him farther down her throat until all she could do was look up at him with those magnificent silver-blue eyes, wide with an emotion Harry couldn't discern. He tried to slide a hand through her hair, which he considered the best way to send nonverbal encouragement, but Luna shook it off and, with a faint pop, relinquished his cock from her mouth.

"I prefer it if you just lean back and let me do the work," she said simply.

"Okay," said Harry, who had no objections to a hands-free orgasm. He couldn't help but admire the utilitarian method of Luna's blowjob. She kept steady pressure on his dick, her tongue caressing the head and occasionally slipping up and down the underside of his shaft. Harry groaned and leaned back, steadying himself as he absorbed the pleasure she gave him. It really was wonderful not to be the one doing most of the work. Harry could close his eyes and focus on the sensation of her lips against his skin and she worked on him, relentlessly dragging him closer and closer to the end. She was so enthusiastic in her motions that she couldn't use both her hands - one had to steady her as she rocked back and forth on her knees. The other supported his balls, rhythmically squeezing and massaging.

It was the first blowjob Harry had received that was entirely head. Luna's fingers never came into contact with the shaft of his cock. She relied solely on her mouth, and Harry had to admit her strategy was rock solid, as was his dick.

"Luna," Harry said, panting slightly, his eyes still closed. He had meant to say, _I'm going to come,_ but he couldn't pull his attention together. She clearly understood, however. She tried to say "mmhmm" but all it did was vibrate around his dick, which was enough to push Harry over the edge. He felt himself cross the threshold, felt the pleasure creep across his loins until it consumed him. He tried to hold out as long as he could, but he had to give it. Luna giggled as she felt his seed hit the back of her throat, swallowing the load of the Boy-Who-Lived without a second thought. The feeling made Harry shudder at the stimulation of his sensitive shaft. Finally, Luna leaned back, and he felt the cold touch of air.

"Returnero," she murmured, and his clothes and wand were on him once more. "Sorry, I think we should go further in a more secluded place."

Harry rubbed a bead of sweat off his forehead and pulled Luna to her feet. "You know this place better than me. Whatever you say. And fantastic work - usually I'm the one who has to put forth the effort."

"Well, philosophically, the man is a penetrative force," said Luna mildly, as though she hadn't just given the most powerful teenager in the world a blowjob. "He must put force behind his point; he thrusts. Traditionally, the woman receives that force."

Harry was grinning on the inside. He had no problem with girls. If he saw an ugly girl, he didn't feel the need to judge her, he didn't feel some sort of savage desire to belittle her to himself or his friends. But when he saw a hot girl, a student whose robes didn't disguise a luscious body, a face with features that just _clicked_ to him, then he had to act. He had to pursue. For the most part, he'd focused on the girls he already knew, where taking an aphrodisiac potion didn't feel too weird. But Harry realized that also attracted him was how he knew them, how he could talk to them. But even Hermione, the brightest witch in the school, didn't have the level of mind Luna did. Maybe you had to grow up in a crazy home, but the way she could switch directions from sexual to intellectual was very appealing to him.

"I'd love to hear more," he said. "But I also want to -"

There was a muted _crack,_ and Dobby the house-elf was standing between them.

"Dobby, what the fuck -"

"The renovations on Master's secret chambers are complete!" the elf said proudly. "The house-elves worked long and hard to bring it to Master's level of approval!"

"Ah, ok," Harry said. "I'm very appreciative of all that, Dobby, but -"

"Would Master Potter care to tour the new and improved Chamber of Secrets?" Dobby squealed, the world's smallest real estate agent.

"Chamber of Secrets?" said Luna with interest.

"Fuck it," said Harry. "Luna, let's continue in my penthouse. Dobby, if you please."

"Yes, Master Potter," said Dobby cheerfully, and he grabbed their clothes as they all disappeared with a muffled flash.


End file.
